Smutlocke or: How Hilda Learned to Love the Futanari Apocalypse
by Faceless0
Summary: On the first day of Hilda's pokemon journey, a bizzare happening transforms all pokemon into vicious, sex-crazed hermaphrodites. The world once known is becoming undone and reality continues to turn on its head as more and more drastic changes occur. Hilda must learn to thrive in this sexualized and dangerous new world, or risk being consumed by it.
1. Intro: Lass POV

Opening Note:

First know that I'm aware this fic violates the content guidelines due to its sexually graphic nature. If you wish to report me, that is totally understandable. For readers, please visit my profile to find a link to my AO3 account. You can follow the story there if this fic gets booted.

Also know that a lot of my chapter notes are copy and pasted straight from my AO3 entries. So if they don't make sense, it's because they've been taken out of context. Obviously you can't kudos on (although some reviews would certainly be nice).

With that out of the way...

So, here we are. After two stabs at smutty futanari centered fanfictions starring Hilda within the past three years - both abandoned - I'm doing it again. I plan on succeeding this though. I promise everyone that I will persist with this fic, at least until I graduate college next year (I can't foresee what new changes adulting will bring).

As far as this fic goes, you can expect lots of futa on female, anthro pokemon, and underage stuff (not pre-pubscent, but ages 13+ will be depicted). Despite the intro and the nature of the world our heroine is thrust into, there actually won't be a whole lot of full-out rape going on outside of the opening chapter, although the lines will probably get fuzzy pretty often.

Graphic violence will not be intermingled with titillating sex scenes and expect, at least, two new chapters a month. This fic is kind of plot heavy, but I will ensure that there's some nice smut every couple chapters or so. See the summary for updates on fic progress and expect characters from other Nintendo (and Final Fantady) fandoms to make infrequent appearances. They'll be tweaked to fit the world and won't ever be much more than side characters to dabble with - no prior knowledge of anything beyond the pokemon universe will be necessary to appreciate this fic.

This fic is also loosely based on a Blaze Black Nuzlocke run I'm doing alongside it, hence the name.

Thanks for reading all that and please feel free to comment, offer suggestions, or give constructive feedback concerning anything. I love knowing people are reading and enjoying my work!

* * *

 **Intro: POV Lass (Somewhere in Johto, during the onset of The Rapture)**

Chapter Trigger Warning: Rape/Non-con Elements

They stormed our cabin like a torrent of oil – relentless and leaving a trail of corruption in their wake.

At first we thought it was the boys at our campsite playing another one of their pranks, but the bangs grew more and more violent until panic deluged my mind and the door exploded open. I only had enough time to discern their forms before their desperate hands were shredding off my clothes in a cascade of fierce rips and tears that sung with the assaults on the other girls.

Their bushy striped tails, long ears, and the white circles on the bellies of their furred, naked forms reminded me of humanized versions of the friendly sentrets I played with between activities, but the aggression in the way they forced me on my back and pried open my trembling knees contrasted starkly with the affections of the happy pokemon I had come to know. They were female, or so I thought, and their shapely bodies swarmed me until all I saw when I looked up were a throng of wanting stares. After their frenzied hands ripped apart the last strands of my clothes, they briefly paused to leer at my budding curves and it was then I noticed the cocks rising between their legs – pink, hungry, and throbbing to life.

Their savagery afforded me no time to place my fears and the shock rendered my body paralyzed and helpless. My eyes could only widen as they knelt to grind their cocks against me, battling for my mouth and pussy until my holes were stuffed full of needy flesh, forcing the other creatures to rub their hot cocks against my skin.

Their pre jutted out like streams, tainting my skin with trickles of glistening anticipation. I shuddered into the cock fucking my mouth, trying to temper the pain of my ravaged virginity, but with every violation my body burned and burned until my garbled whimpers transformed into moans of desire. An unearthly passion invaded me and I started to forget why there were tears trickling from my eyes or why tension had locked my bones into a rigid prison, as every fear and concern dissipated into pleasure. My frozen lips came to life and reciprocated the cock pouring so much delicious pre into my throat, eagerly bobbing my head as I yearned to take more; and my hands searched for shafts to milk, until my fingers fastened around two needy lengths and worked them from base to tip.

The hermaphrodites rewarded my enthusiasm with renewed fervor, as the cocks thrusting into my mouth, hands, and pussy increased their already desperate pace. Although pain still darted through my womb with each fierce penetration, the mounting pleasure flooding my veins washed away my hesitations as I shamelessly rocked my hips into the shaft spearing my cunny. The tumbling moans their savage lust extracted grew louder and longer, sending vibrations that shimmered around the skin of the shaft pumping into my mouth; and soon my whole body succumbed to the overwhelming sensations – the dizzying ecstasy stifling my voice and gripping my body into a stasis of convulsions and shudders.

The hug of my desecrated pussy tightened around the pounding cock, sending spasms through my core that descended my hips into a fit of contractions. A powerful orgasm knifed through my insides, summoning a long, silent scream that twisted coils around my lungs and triggered each of my nerve-endings to explode in unison. Lust showered my nubile flesh as a series of cocks erupted and painted my tits and stomach with hot, thick ropes of cum; and my insides drowned with searing sticky fluid as their spunk poured down my throat and overflowed my womb. The lewd taste intoxicated me and tantalized my skin, coaxing my lids to flutter as my eyes rolled into the back of my head.

My muscles had sunk into exhaustion and my senses had been obliterated, and yet a fire scorched within me that begged for more. I needed to be fucked, to be violated, to devour their passion and delve deeper into the screams and cries of vivid carnality that echoed off the walls. And based on the endless succession of thirsty cocks that continued to fill and refill me with undying pleasure, my silent prayers would be answered.

In the back of my mind, I knew I was going to be ravished forever.

* * *

End Note:

Hope you enjoyed your first foray into this fic! This intro was kind of meant to be a qualifier for people - if you could stomach the dark nature of the scene, the rest of the smut should be easy-peasy. Most scenes won't even delve into such territory, and as of now, there are no smut scenes planned that come close to the nature of this one.

The next chapter will kick-off the true beginning of the story and star our heroine, Hilda!

Three cheers for Hilda!

Please comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed it! You have no idea how much I appreciate that stuff.


	2. Chapter 1

Opening Note:

Trigger Warning: This chapter contains brief depictions of rape and murder against nameless characters, and attempted rape against an important character. This chapter does not contain smut.

* * *

 **Help! The World's Going Crazy and it's Turning Me On**

"On three," said Bianca. "One, two…"

In unison, Bianca, Cheren, and I all shouted _three_ as we crossed the invisible boundary separating our hometown of Nuvema from Route 1. With our new pokemon snug in their pokeballs and fresh from a friendly scrimmage which nearly obliterated my room, we were finally on our journey – the one we had dreamed about for as long as we've known each other. Despite the crisp morning air, my body burned with so much gusto that it felt like the blood simmering in my veins tickled me from within, and I couldn't help myself from bouncing up and down on my heels like I just caught a dire case of the sillies. Spontaneously, I hooked the necks of my two friends by the creases of my elbows – drawing them into a forced huddle.

"I can't believe it guys, this is actually happening! Am I dreaming? Somebody pinch me!"

"I am pinching you," said Cheren, his voice weak from the headlock while his fingers pinched and pulled at my arm.

"H-Hilda…breathing…hard…."

"Ah. Sorry about that!" Bianca and Cheren gasped for air as I released my hold and laughed at the sight of their red faces. "It didn't even feel like I was holding you all that hard – I guess I underestimated my own strength, huh?"

"Like you did an hour ago when you and your snivy turned a pokemon battle into a demolition zone?" said Cheren, straightening his posture and adjusting his glasses with a point of his finger.

"Whatever it takes to win. Her name is Lilith, by the way. You should address the pokemon who whooped your butt properly." I glanced at Bianca and motioned to her with my thumb. "Besides, it wasn't just me. She helped with the mess too."

"But I told your mom I was sorry, like, a thousand times! It was so sweet of her to offer to clean your room like that – my parents would have flipped." Bianca recuperated with a deep breath before beaming a wide grin at me. "This is super awesome though, isn't it? We had our first pokemon battle together and now the professor is going to teach us how to catch pokemon together, too!"

"I don't see why she insists though – it's not like it's rocket science," replied Cheren. "You weaken the pokemon and then you throw the ball at it. We don't need a pokemon professor to teach us that."

"You know how she is though – she was so excited about doing this whole initiation process by the book." Taking an invisible ball of air in hand, I demonstrated my fluid throwing motion. "Besides, I want to show off my amazing skills to the professor. I've been practicing my throwing motion for, like, months leading up to today. I can probably nail a pidgey fifty meters away if I wanted to: mid-flight."

"Sure, sure. And rhyhorns can fly," teased Bianca. "You just want to impress the professor 'cause you got the hots for her."

"Would you knock it off with that, already? I've never said that."

"You don't have too though," continued Bianca. "I can just tell by the way you stare at her with that dumb smile of yours."

"Or how your cheeks turn red whenever she hands you a compliment." A smirk crossed Cheren's face. "Kind of like how they look now."

I made to speak but the burn sparking my cheeks tingled down into my throat and stifled my voice. My embarrassment must have been palpable because Bianca and Cheren each laughed as the sensation continued to render me speechless.

"Jerks," I finally grumbled.

"Cheer up, Hilda. We're only teasing you." Bianca strolled over to me and playfully elbowed my side. "Call it payback for gloating in our faces after that pokebattle."

"That's right," said Cheren. "Besides, your bloated ego can afford to be notched down a few pegs."

"Don't even start with me. If anyone has an inflated ego, it's you, Mr. Know-It-All. You can already land a plane on your forehead; if you crammed anymore information into that thing, it'd grow big enough to handle a whole squadron."

"At least it's not filled with hot air – that's more than I can say about you."

"You're just bitter you can't research your way to victory. Your pokemon had the type advantage and Lilith still kicked her ass. You can talk all you want but I still beat you."

"You got lucky - I made an uncharacteristic error in our last battle. Try me again and I'll show you who's better."

"Well then what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

Cheren's eyes leered at mine as we both reached for our pokeballs, but before we could commence, Bianca stepped between us and grabbed our wrists.

"Wait! Stop it!"

Despite our fiery and narrowed stares, the power of Bianca's siren-like shout put a halt to the ensuing battle and drew our focus to hers.

"I swear! You guys turn into five-year-olds when you get all competitive like this. Now knock it off, okay? I'm your friend, not your babysitter. Professor Juniper's waiting for us, remember? You can have your stupid clash of egos after we're done seeing her."

My eyes bore into Cheren's a few moments longer before I eventually relaxed my shoulders and returned Lilith's pokeball to the pink bag strapped over my shoulder.

"Fine. You're right - we don't have time for this now. Besides, Cheren and I have plenty of opportunities to be at each other's throats later. Today's special, I shouldn't have gotten so confrontational." I extended my hand. "Truce?"

"Truce," repeated Cheren, taking my hand and giving it a single, firm shake. "We're still battling though, after we're done with the professor. Don't think that I'm letting you off the hook."

I smiled. "Looking forward to it. Now let's quit jabbering and get moving. I don't want Professor Juniper to get worried."

"Sounds like a plan," said Bianca as the three of us started walking further down Route 1, side by side. "And when you get there, you can confess your secret lesbian love for her before you leave on your big, special journey. It'll be so touching. I'll even help you work up the courage."

"Oh my gosh! Didn't I tell you to stop? And you better not mention it around her! Seriously, I think I'd die of embarrassment."

Bianca giggled. "No promises."

Following the professor's instructions, we cut into the nearby woods through a trail which eventually brought us to a small clearing dotted with tall patches of grass. Professor Juniper's bright white lab coat contrasted with the earthy colors of our surroundings and made her easy to spot, although she appeared to be busy inspecting something and didn't realize we had arrived. She lingered near one of the grassy patches, hunched over and on her knees.

"Professor?" I called.

With a slight jump of her shoulders, the professor twisted around before greeting us with a slight smile and a wave.

"There you are, my sparkling young pupils! Did you find this place alright?"

"Easily enough. What'cha lookin' at?"

Professor Juniper motioned us closer. "Come see for yourself."

As Bianca, Cheren, and I joined around the professor and stooped our knees to the grass, we saw that she had been studying a sleeping watchog.

"Oh wow, a watchog," cooed Bianca. "Are you going to catch it?"

"That was the plan. I was going to use it for our demonstration. When I spotted it, it had stood awake and alert - it even spit a few seeds at me while I tried to keep my distance. But something peculiar happened; only a couple of minutes before you all arrived, it suddenly tired and fell asleep – just like that."

"That is odd…." Cheren's fingers fiddled with one of the temples of his glasses before he spoke again. "Watchogs are notoriously vigilant - they wouldn't just fall asleep in the presence of a perceived threat."

"Right. It's strange behavior for most pokemon, watchogs especially. It doesn't appear to be ill or injured, though." The professor placed her hand on the exposed skin of my thigh. "What do you think, Hilda?"

Her gentle touch had my cheeks tingling but I quickly brushed off my embarrassment and cleared my throat as inconspicuously as I could. "Well, I don't really know. I was going to guess it was something it ate, but I can't think of anything that would just put it to sleep like that. And there weren't any other pokemon nearby that could have performed a sleeping move, right? Maybe it has that disorder where you fall asleep all the time-"

"Narcolepsy," interjected Cheren.

"Yeah, that's it. Can pokemon get that too?"

Juniper paused and appeared to silently consider my guess. "It's a possibility, for sure. There's not enough research done in that field to say one way or the other, but yes, there have been some cases that suggest pokemon can suffer from it. Nice deductive skills Hilda! If you weren't dead set on becoming a trainer, I would have loved to make you my apprentice. With a little more practice and study, you'd make a fine professor, someday."

My face must have turned beat red because I heard the muffles of Bianca snickering, and even though my attention was fixed on the professor, I could almost see the smug look Cheren's face surely wore. As much as I wanted to look away and bury my head in the earth, the professor's green eyes stunned me and all I could do was look back at her with what must have been the most awkward smile on my lips.

Before one of my friends could rescue me from the uncomfortable silence, a yellow glow suddenly coated the Watchog's body and captured everyone's attention.

"What's happening?" asked Bianca. "Is…is it evolving?"

"That can't be…," said the professor, her grip on my thigh tightening in response to the harshening light. "It's getting brighter."

My curiosity tried to keep my focus steadied upon the now brilliantly glowing watchog, but soon I was forced to bring my hands up to cover my eyes. A strange, steady ring started to tickle my ears and every time I attempted to peek through the cracks in my fingers, the wild light seared my eyes shut.

Finally the ringing stopped, and as I cautiously drew my lids open once more, I found that I was not blinded by the otherworldly radiance this time. The force of the light had distorted my vision, however, and my eyes ached like they had been glued to the world's brightest computer screen for days. It took a few a moments for the dull pain to pass and my clarity to return, but when it did, I gasped at what I discovered.

"What…what is that?" exclaimed Bianca, although judging by the bewildered expression twisting each of our faces, she might as well have been speaking for us all.

In place of the watchog now laid a naked _something_ – woman-like but clearly not human. She had the same figure and form of a woman but fur covered her body and her face protruded to form a slight snout that, while bestial, did not detract from her strange attractiveness. Her long, white hair hung wildly, and furry, pointed ears protruded from underneath the untamed mess of locks. A tail almost as long as her body stuck out from underneath her, ending with two yellow stripes and a white tuft of jagged fur at its tip. But despite her animalistic features, what entranced me the most was the perfection of her figure – shapely yet taut and athletic, like the idealized bodies of gods and goddesses old sculptors used to chisel from stone – and as her body demanded my admiration, my eyes drank more and more of her form until I stumbled upon a thick, pink protrusion dangling between her legs. Although it didn't make any sense, I knew what it was, and its gradual, steady swell captivated my attention.

"This…." I hesitated, my eyes fixated on the heightening cock. "Is this the watchog?"

"It must be," murmured Professor Juniper.

Although none of us spoke of it, each of our attentions were trained on the pink shaft that continued to rise, until the silence lingered long enough for my surprise to fade as my eyes nervously averted from the phallus. It was hard, though. Even though I didn't want to keep gawking at it, it was as if an invisible force constantly tried pulling my focus back to it. I realized my panties were becoming wet and that my body had flushed with an uncomfortable, weakening warmth. Looking at the professor and my friends to try and distract myself, I observed that they were each hypnotized by the shaft with a similar attentiveness I had experienced, only they weren't able to tear their stares from it like I had. When I thought to describe the look in their eyes, I blushed.

Their eyes looked hungry.

"Guys? Is everyone okay?"

My words broke their trance and painted crimson on their cheeks as each of them nervously turned away. Even Cheren's ever poised demeanor was tainted by an implicating blush that made the others seem innocent in comparison.

"So what's happening," I stuttered. "Is this some kind of new evolution? I don't understand."

"It looks like that might be the case after all." Juniper braved to look at the watchog once again, inspecting it with a more quizzical gaze. "It has so many distinct features of the watchog – the pattern of its fur, the tail, the ears – but on the body of a woman. Or rather…." Juniper paused and swallowed audibly. "…a hermaphrodite."

"Yeah," mumbled Bianca as her eyes crept back to the now totally erect cock between the watchog's legs, but a quick glance notified her that she had earned my observation, causing her to frantically shift her eyes away and jump to her feet. "W-well what do we do now? We're not just going to leave her here, right? This has got to be some kind of important scientific discovery."

"I suppose we should try to catch it." Cheren's voice cracked as he spoke, his face still burning red and dampening with beads of sweat. "If something like this can even be caught. Is it even a pokemon, still?"

"I don't know," replied Juniper. "But I suppose it's best to try. Bianca's right, this is an important discovery - unprecedented, really."

"Wait," I stammered, shooting up from my spot on the floor. "Okay, this is totally embarrassing to say but I'm not the only one who feels…y'know, like…I mean…you guys feel it too, right?"

Though my question couldn't have been vaguer, the awkward looks and the silence that followed revealed to me that everyone was aware of what I alluded to. We were becoming aroused – all of us. It was so painfully obvious, even someone with my utter lack of sexual experience could tell what was happening. Though I retained my virginity, I knew what arousal felt like; I experienced it sometimes in the moments I spent volunteering at the professor's lab - stealing lingering glances at her curves and curbing lewd fantasies that would later resurface in my dreams. This arousal was stronger though, wilder, maybe even primal, and yet it overcame each of us so suddenly, it couldn't be natural.

"It's doing something to us - making us feel all… _weird_. Don't you guys think so, too?"

"Well," Juniper hesitated as she shuffled through the pocket of her lab coat and pulled out a pokeball. "You might be, right. But that's all the more reason to catch it so we can study just what is going on. It should be easy too, with it being asleep like this."

Still on her knees, Professor Juniper extended her arm and dropped the pokeball over the naked watchog. It worked. After making contact with the watchog's skin, the pokeball hopped up on its own and unhinged as it swallowed its target in red light. Dropping onto the empty spot on the floor where the watchog had been, it began to shake.

We all watched in raptness as the ball struggled to confine the watchog, but with a jolting noise it popped back open, unleashing a stream of light that soon shaped itself into the outline of its failed capture. It dropped harmlessly to the side and, in its wake, left the watchog standing on her feet – red and yellow eyes wide open and leering at the professor.

The sight of the watchog awake and alert stunned each of us and the intensity of her stare caused Professor Juniper to take a couple frightened steps back as she reached for another pokeball in her pocket.

"Professor! Watch out!"

As I shouted my warning, the watchog lunged at Professor Juniper, pinning her to the ground with a hard thud that jostled her neck. With a feral strength, she forced the professor's lab coat over her head and tore the white shirt she wore underneath into tatters.

Stunning horror possessed the professor's face as the watchog wrenched her bra straight off her chest, exposing her breasts which her assailant's furred fingers greedily dug into. I knew I needed to act fast but the display enraptured me to such a degree that I could only gawk as the watchog continued to molest the professor – her twitching cock grinding against the professor's thighs while she mauled her breasts. The lustful heat that had built within me from before now engulfed my entire body with a strengthened intensity and forced my breaths to grow damper and heavier. The initial fear that had surged through me waned in respect of the powerful lust; and now instead of wanting to save the professor, thoughts of abandoning my inhibitions and joining her invaded my mind. I desired to be the one getting ravaged - to be railed and fucked from behind until my body collapsed in exhaustion. And although the scene in front of me demanded my attention, from the corners of my eyes, I saw Bianca and Cheren in a similar state of inertia. It seemed like they, too, were possessed by the same immoral want.

The rip of the professor's skirt interrupted my trance and restored some of my sanity. I saw the watchog toss away the tattered article and aggressively pull down the professor's panties as she lined her shaft for penetration. The lust still beckoned me to submit, but reality set in and my better judgment squashed its pleas of submission.

"Lilith! Use vine whip!"

It happened so fast, I didn't even feel my hand reach into my bag. I palmed Lilith's pokeball and launched it at the watchog's head. It hit its target, bouncing off the side of her cheek and commanding her attention away from the professor and unto me. With a spray of light, the ball opened and conjured my pokemon, who immediately walloped the same cheek I had hit, only with a powerful vine strike that knocked the watchog off the professor's body.

I had been so consumed with saving the professor, it was only after the attack that I noticed something had changed: Lilith had transformed as well.

She had grown to about my height, with smooth green skin that covered her arms and the backside of her body – aside from a thin yellow strip which stretched from the center of her neck, down to her long, leaf shaped tail. She wore no clothes and openly bore her perky breasts, which were colored in a creamy yellow skin that enveloped the entirety of her two legs, as well as the front side of her upper body and face. Besides her tail and the two wispy yellow leaves that jutted from the sides of her neck like a makeshift collar, Lilith's features were mostly that of a human; although her eyes glimmered red and a pale green coated her long hair. And unlike the watchog, she didn't possess any 'extra' genitalia – only a vaginal slit.

"Lilith?" I exclaimed.

Her eyes glanced over to me as she nodded before quickly returning her attention to the watchog rising back to her feet. Vicious anger replaced the predatory desire that tainted her gaze from before, and the watchog glared so intently at Lilith that she neglected the naked body of the professor crawling to safety. She bent her knees and gnarled her teeth as she made to retaliate but Lilith remained undeterred – meeting her aggressor with a cool focus.

"Go Callu! Use water gun!"

"Blaze! Tackle attack!"

Cheren and Bianca each cast their pokeballs as the watchog initiated her assault, unleashing their pokemon and countering her in a joint effort. Callu and Blaze had also transformed – both into hermaphrodites – and the two pokemon joined Lilith's side in preparation for another attack.

The watchog snarled at the three pokemon but did not move from her place, keeping her eyes shifting from combatant to combatant until her attention returned to the professor, who had reached her lab coat and frantically dug through its pockets. Rushing away, the watchog dodged and endured a trifecta attack of water, grass, and fire as she readied to snatch the professor from off the ground and make an escape.

"Abigail! Swift attack – now!"

Revealing a pokeball from the confines of the lab coat, Juniper summoned her, now changed, minccino. The watchog advanced only steps away from where Abigail appeared, and she barely had enough time to raise her hands before being barreled to the ground. A cry pierced through the air as the watchog bit her sharp teeth into the side of Abigail's neck, but a dazzling blast of energy erupted from the minccino's resisting hands and pummeled against the underside of the watchog. With a pathetic mewl, the watchog weakened her jaw as Abigail pushed her off and returned to her feet – red blood intermingling with grey fur from the bite marks she received on her neck.

Prying another pokeball from her lab coat, Professor Juniper lobbed it at the downed watchog and, within a few audible wobbles, it made the familiar clicking noise of a successful capture.

With the threat of the watchog quelled, the bevy of changes that seemed to be twisting reality on its head began to settle in. Gradually my eyes lingered over the professor and her nakedness as thoughts of what could have happened crossed my mind, and then at Abigail. I never witnessed a pokemon bleed before today, but even though her body had drastically changed to resemble something closer to human, the sight was no less unsettling.

I noted Bianca break from her stupor, shaking her head slightly as she rushed over to Abigail.

"Are you okay? Hold on, I've got a potion in my bag." Bianca shuffled through her green satchel before pulling out a sleek looking spray bottle. "I've never seen it used on a wound like this, but it should work. Just hold still."

Abigail murmured as Bianca applied the spray, wincing slightly at the sting it caused. But after a thorough wiping from a toilette Bianca also extracted, the bleeding finally stopped.

"There, all better."

After brushing a curious finger over the former spot of the wound and feeling that she no longer bled, Abigail smiled at Bianca before scampering over to the professor. More than a full head shorter than her, Abigail wrapped Juniper in a tight hug and nuzzled her large ears against the professor's breasts. Juniper blushed as she received her pokemon's new body with a tinge of anxiety, but soon surrendered a faint smile and returned the embrace.

The moment between Juniper and Abigail must have inspired the rest of the pokemon, because they each returned to their respective owners, with Lilith setting her sights on me and stopping less than an arm's length away from where I stood. She smiled elusively and her eyes gazed into mine with something akin to expectation.

"Uh-um…." My mind searched for something good to say but it proved to be an impossible task. The situation still stupefied me and it didn't help that my suddenly attractive pokemon was naked and staring back at me within a hand's reach.

"You…you did good, Lilith. Ummm…" I bit my lip before tentatively raising my hand. "High five?"

Lilith stood statuesque for a couple moments as her gaze narrowed, before rolling her eyes and batting away my hand as she forced me into a hug, pressing her bare chest snugly against mine. I was too nervous to reciprocate and surrendered to gingerly patting her back. "Okay, that's enough for now, I think."

Rebelling against my weak protests, Lilith clung to me even tighter, and soon I felt two tendrils creep up the legs of my denim short-shorts. My eyes widened as I squirmed within the imprisoning embrace and soon I spotted my invaders – Lilith's vines which had slithered from hidden slits within the yellow leaf-like collars that frayed from the sides of her neck.

"Lilith, no," I hissed. "That's really enough, now. Stop it."

My cheeks burned like furnaces as Lilith continued to neglect my demands – her gaze simply turning up to meet mine as a smug smile formed on her lips. Her vines had now reached the outsides of my panties and they poked and wiggled around their fringes before snaking underneath to writhe against my reluctant wetness.

"Stop. Lilith, stop!"

Summoning my strength, I pushed Lilith away, sending her stumbling backwards until she landed with her butt on the floor. I felt everyone focus on me but my attention remained steady on Lilith as she met my stare with shocked eyes. Gradually her features softened and I thought I noticed her lip start to tremble before a flash of spite strained her face – making her huff and snap her neck away from me. A pang of remorse punched my stomach. It was stupid, demeaning even, Lilith had clearly overstepped my boundaries, but the sight of my angry pokemon made me feel guilty for spurning her advances.

"I don't mean to interrupt…." It was Cheren, and if the topsy-turviness of our situation hadn't rendered me an emotional mess, I probably would have burst out laughing at the display I witnessed. Trying his best to maintain his composure and failing miserably, a visibly flustered Cheren stood with his arms tightly crossed over his chest as his tepig, Blaze, latched her arms around his neck while smothering her impressive bust into his side. "But I think we should try to sort out what to do next, unless any of you have any insights into what the hell is happening."

"I haven't a clue," said Professor Juniper, who had redressed herself in her panties and lab coat – the only two articles of clothing that weren't shredded to bits. "Trying to theorize a plausible reason for this would be an impossible task. But one thing's certain: we should get out of the woods and seek safety. We won't know for sure until we collect more evidence, but I think it's prudent to believe, for now, that all pokemon have undergone this _change_. That watchog…if we encounter any more pokemon like that in the wild…." The professor averted her eyes. "I wouldn't forgive myself if I let anything happen to you three while you're supposed to be under my care."

"Yeah, well, at least these guys seem to be on our side," said Bianca, squealing and smacking away Callu's hand as she squeezed one of her breasts. "Even if they are a bit grabby."

After Bianca spoke, my eyes happened to wander to Abigail and I noted her freeze as her posture became perfectly still. Only her large ears moved, twitching as if tickled by an invisible feather.

"Abigail?" said Professor Juniper. "Do you hear anything?"

Panic struck over Abigail's face and she darted over to the nearest patch of tall grass - waving for us to follow. The concern crossing the other pokemons' features told me that they understood the message being conveyed, and before I could utter a word, Lilith had yanked me by my hand and whisked me over to join Abigail in the grass. The others followed suit and we all instinctively laid our bodies flat to the floor, until the brush hid all of us from sight.

We waited in silence, each of us completely still. It didn't seem like anything alarming was happening – there were no noises other than the chirping of birds and the occasional breeze whipping through the trees. I tried to lift my head up above the waist-high grass to peep at my surroundings, but Lilith's swift hand pressed against the back of my neck and forced me to remain still. Another eventless minute passed by, but eventually I heard the distant padding of footsteps and the cracks of branches, faint at first, but growing louder and louder until they surrounded the vicinity. It sounded like a stampede of bodies racing through the forest, stomping past us in the direction of the trail we had taken. Although I didn't dare look, I knew they were pokemon, and there must have been dozens, if not, hundreds of them. I feared that one would run over our brush and compromise our position; the relentless trample of feet seemed endless as I waited with anxiety nauseating my belly. But the stampede slowed into a trickle and then into silence again. Everyone waited in perfect stillness for another few minutes to pass before Abigail rose to her feet, signifying we were safe again.

"Those were all pokemon, weren't they? Changed ones..." I warily looked around the clearing. "It sounded like they were heading down the trail."

"You don't think…are they going to Nuvema?" asked Bianca.

"We can't think about that now," said the professor. "But we should start heading back, regardless. If Abigail was concerned enough to have us hide from them, then I think it's wise to assume they're dangerous. We need to try and seek safety – hopefully we'll find it at Nuvema."

"Me too…." Bianca lowered her eyes to the earth as the corners of her lips turned into a slight frown. Callu matched Bianca's troubled expression and started to rub her back in response, earning her oshawott a weak smile. "Thanks Callu."

"I think we're all worried, Bianca," said Cheren, as he took a step towards the trail. "But we don't have time to dwell, we need to get going."

"Cheren's right. The longer we're out here, the longer we're in danger." I walked next to Bianca and combined with Callu's comforts, gently squeezing her arm. "And I'm sure everyone at Nuvema is okay. Even if something did happen to them, they'll be able to defend themselves. We might be a small town, but we're tough!"

Bianca smiled at me but said nothing.

"Come now, everyone. Let's be purposeful." The professor and Abigail joined Cheren in walking towards the trail. "Abigail's ears will keep us safe."

A firm hand pushed against the small of my back, leading me away from Bianca's side. A turn of my head noted that it belonged to Lilith, and though she continued to look at me coolly from when I pushed her to the ground, the concern she demonstrated in keeping me safe coaxed a small smile to form on my lips.

"Okay Lilith. I'll get going now."

Danger laced the journey back to Nuvema. At Cheren's suggestion, we navigated our return through the forest; Cheren thought we would be too vulnerable walking out in the openness of Route 1 and we agreed. There were numerous hiding spots within the forest that we were forced to utilize, as Abigail's ears alerted us to encroaching pokemon on more than one occasion. But even her heightened sense of hearing couldn't keep us completely safe. Sometimes the warnings came too late and we had to fight.

A group of pidgeys assaulted us, as did a couple of lillipups, and a lone bidoof. They had all transformed: all naked, all hermaphrodites, and all possessing an eerie attractiveness. Even in the thick of battle, the fluctuating arousal that had persisted since our encounter with the watchog continued to corrupt my thoughts. I did not know how pheromones worked but my inappropriate, unyielding lust seemed to indicate that these new versions of pokemon exuded powerful and enchanting secretions. And by the concentrated, wanting stares I earned with every encounter, it also seemed like the target of their desires were humans and not others of their kind.

Lilith and the others handled our attackers with relative ease though, and fortunately none of the combatants proved too vicious. Professor Juniper had taught me that pokemon usually tempered their attacks with invisible layers of energy that safeguarded their blows and prevented fatalities – that's why pokemon like scythers rarely dismembered other pokemon, despite their razor sharp blades; and while our opponents assailed us with an unnerving desperation and aggression, their attacks did not draw blood like the watchog had done to Abigail.

"We're close." Bianca pointed to what looked to be the fringe of the forest. "I think I see houses past there, we're home!"

Before Bianca could dash off to the forest's rim, Abigail's hand quickly grabbed her arm and jolted her back.

"Hey!" protested Bianca, but Abigail's vigorously shaking head warned her not to proceed heedlessly. Bianca's lips twisted into an expression of hurt but ultimately submitted to Abigail's cautions, and, tentatively, we each approached the edge of the forest.

As we crept closer, I heard faint cries and screams echo from the direction of our hometown - intermingled with bestial howls and caws that shivered my bones. They grew clearer as we approached, and when we came near enough to the forest's edge to see past its obstructing trees, the sight before us almost brought me to my knees.

Countless transformed pokemon swarmed about, chasing frantic humans or ganging up on rebelling pokemon that were hopelessly protecting the town. Some of them were merely incapacitated but others died before our eyes, violently and rapidly dispatched so the assailants could return to pursuing the distraught owners of those they had just murdered. None of the people we spotted ran for very long, joining the throngs of others mounted and raped amidst the lifeless bodies of their unconscious and freshly killed companions. They assaulted the humans - some of which I recognized - with savagery and wicked desire, fighting and shoving at each other off as countless needy cocks engulfed their victims, brutalizing every hole and rubbing against any patch of skin they could deprave. Accentuating the horrifying scene, a black cloud of harpy-like flying pokemon twitched and convulsed above the town like vultures, sometimes swooping down to pluck off prey to join the midair orgy. And what rattled me most poignantly were the sounds our neighbors made. Their shouts and cries of duress gradually morphed the longer they were abused, until the air became infected with a symphony of twisted bliss.

Our once quaint town had descended into a perverse hell.

"Mom," I whispered. Ransacked with shock and terror, I couldn't muster any more words as the atrocity further entranced my unblinking stare.

"No!" Bianca shrieked. "Daddy! Mommy!" Tears welled from Bianca's eyes as she made to break for the town in a fit of hysteria. Callu quickly stopped her with a desperate bear hug from behind her back, but the way Bianca fought and struggled to tear herself away, she would have likely escaped had Abigail not joined to lend her strength.

"No!" she shouted again, as she surrendered to her knees in a fit of sobs.

I wanted to cry too, or run, or fight, or lose my sanity; my mom and all the parents of my friends were undoubtedly being submitted to the depravity we witnessed. Half the town's pokemon were likely killed, and, in the back of my head, the thought occurred that this was only the beginning. Whatever this change was seemed to affect a substantial amount, if not the entirety, of the pokemon species and I feared that other terrifying events just like this one were taking place all over Unova. Suddenly I felt my fists start to clench on their own as I turned to face the rest of the group.

"We need to save them!" I commanded. "Our friends and family are getting raped, pokemon are dying, and we're just standing here watching it all happen. This isn't right!"

Bianca glanced at me before she covered her eyes and continued to cry, and Cheren kept his lost eyes steadied at the ground before his feet. Dismay and panic encompassed the professor's face, but she was the only one with enough resolve to look me in the eye, though she struggled to formulate a reply.

"C'mon! What are we going to do, guys?!" I shouted again.

Professor Juniper moved her lips to speak, but before she could, Lilith approached me and took my hands in hers. The contempt she regarded me with from before had been replaced with a look of unshaken neutrality that starkly contrasted with the traumatized faces of the others, and she kept her gaze even with mine as she gently pulled me away from the rim of the forest.

"What?" Like a root in the earth, I stood my ground. "Are you trying to get me to leave?"

Lilith nodded and continued to try and guide me away.

"I'm not leaving them alone! You can't be serious - I'm not abandoning my town! I'm not abandoning my mom!"

"Hilda," stammered Juniper. "I'm sorry but she's right. If we try to fight we'll just meet the same fate as the rest. We'd be putting the lives of our pokemon at risk too." She walked to my side and placed a hand on my shoulder. "We have to run. It's the only choice that makes sense."

"But, professor…." My voice trembled as the repressed droplets finally started to trickle down my cheeks. "We can't…it's not right…."

I sniffed as the stream of tears quelled the flow of my words, until I couldn't open my mouth anymore without risking a sob. Lilith's gentle pull succeeded in uprooting my feet from the ground as I broke into a fit of hysterics. My eyes burned with too many tears for me to see, but I felt Lilith's arms cradle me in an embrace and my arms latched around her in response. I didn't know how long we stayed entwined together with my head crying against her shoulder, but the firm yank of someone tugging at my shirt eventually tore us away.

"We need to go!" commanded professor Juniper, dragging me further into the forest. "They've spotted us!"

My neck twisted around to look back at the town and I caught a ravenous group of poochyenas rushing in our direction. Part of me had lost the will to run but Lilith joined the professor in pulling me away and suddenly I felt my feet start to move on their own accord. My friends had already been summoned to action by their pokemon and were running away, but adrenaline must of have been flooding through me because soon I had passed them with Lilith matching my stride.

Now all that laid before me were the predatory wilds, which I raced through with empty determination.

* * *

End Note:

Yay! Now we've officially begun our adventure!

For the nuzlocke run this fic is based on, I decided to go with Snivy as my starter because they're awesome and the idea of Lilith evolving into a lamia with a plethora of naughty vines kind of sounds absolutely amazing.

Also, given that the pace in which I'm writing this is making playing the game REALLY sluggish, I've kind of just been grinding my pokemon in route 1 in my spare time. Maybe this will make them OP, but for those of you who have played Blaze Black, Lenora scares the hell out of me and I want to make sure my babies don't die from her double team of retaliating dickholes.

ANYWAY, thank you for reading!

Please fav and/or review if you've enjoyed. They make me so happy!


	3. Chapter 2

Opening Note:

Warning: This chapter will contain happy smut! Yay! And vines going in holes. Double yay!

* * *

 **Of Talking Pokemon, Cock Vines, and the Blossoms of Love**

Somehow we survived the threats of the wilds, at least for the day.

The band of poochyenas was the only attention we drew at the fringe of Nuvema, and though they eventually chased us down, our group fought back until all five attackers were pacified and conked out on the ground. In the aftermath of the attack, Professor Juniper suggested we head for Accumula Town. Accumula possessed a much higher population and, if they were assaulted like Nuvema was, they might have been able to withstand a similar outbreak.

Disorientation and exhaustion plagued my mind too much to think and I mindlessly agreed to her plan, as did Bianca and Cheren. Nuvema and Accumula were close neighbors and we could have made it there by nightfall had we taken Route 1. However, traversing the woods had ensured our safety so far, and though it demanded a slower pace, we chose safety over speed.

As night neared and we started looking for a temporary camp, it had already been hours since Abigail's ears even perceived a threat. It seemed like all the pokemon had left their habitats and the thought crossed that they had all rushed the cities, hunting for humans to corrupt. The apparent respite should have rendered me relieved, the haunting scene at Nuvema had descended me into paranoia and even the melodic chirp of birds made me jump, but all it did was remind me of Mom and the home I was abandoning to a perverse fate.

With some small hope, I thought I might be able to reach Mom on the new Xtransceiver she gifted me before I left the house, but my efforts were only rewarded with the automated message of her voicemail box. The others tried to contact their loved ones as well, and the professor attempted reaching out to the police; however, no one had any success. It seemed like my fears were confirmed: scenes like the one we witnessed in Nuvema were probably occurring everywhere.

We eventually settled within a small cave near a natural garden of flowers. The sweet aroma served as a temporary distraction to my troubles and the professor remarked that it might help hide our scents from potential threats. As darkness and stars filled the sky, a biting chill blanketed the air, which we endured without a fire. Though the vicinity appeared vacant of danger, we risked nothing that might compromise our position – even if the cave could shelter most of the fire's rays.

Dining silently with the others on the snacks our parents packed our bags with, I tried to ignore the desirous glances Lilith seemed to slip me every second, as well as the guilty arousal that would not go away. I was certain the pokemon were warding off some kind of lust inducing pheromones now, no sane person could feel like this after everything that happened today. My desire only burned stronger until a part of me wanted nothing more than for Lilith to pin me down and plunder my body with her vines. The urges unsettled me and the thought occurred to return Lilith to her pokeball and end my torment, but something stayed my hand, leaving me to stew in the concoction of conflicting emotions.

After we finished eating, Cheren suggested we take shifts keeping lookout throughout the night. Tired as I was, I knew slumber wasn't coming for my racing mind any time soon and I volunteered to go first. We exchanged a few empty goodnights before the others disappeared within the pitch blackness of the cave, leaving Lilith and I alone under the starlight.

For almost an hour we lingered wordlessly together; and although Lilith shared the same soft patch of grass I sat on, I kept my eyes away from her, not daring even a glance. She must have suspected that I was ignoring her - I gave her no attention since we setup camp - and while my gaze stubbornly avoided her naked form, I sensed her creeping closer to me as the minutes passed.

When her hand began to stroke my thigh, I was not surprised. I had anticipated something like this since I offered to keep watch, and as her fingers continued to massage my skin, I kept my body still and unreceptive. My reaction to her advancements seemed to deter Lilith and her initial enthusiasm waned the longer she tempted me, until my coldness discouraged her hand back to her side.

"Why not?" said a voice.

I gasped and sprung to my feet, twisting my head this way and that in a manic search for the voice's host.

"Me, idiot," it spoke again.

The voice's tone was feminine and only a level above a whisper, yet its enunciations were so sharp and precise that I understood its message with perfect clarity. It seemed to be becoming from the spot next to me and after I recovered from the initial fright, I realized who had been speaking.

"Lilith?"

Lilith nodded. "Yes."

We exchanged stares for a long moment, her eyes attentive yet relaxed and mine practically trembling with astonishment. Eventually, she reached to grab my hand and guide me back down to her side.

"Sit," she commanded.

"You can talk?"

"No." Lilith squinted and shot me a mocking leer. "Yes, of course."

"But you didn't talk before. Why didn't you say something then?"

"I not - sorry - I _didn't_ try."

"I don't understand. Can all of you talk now – is it because of the change that happened?"

Lilith shrugged her shoulders. "I guess."

My mouth hung slightly agape as my bewilderment forced me speechless once again.

"Hilda," said Lilith, jockeying me from my stupor.

"Sorry, my brain just feels like it wants to explode. I don't know what to feel or think anymore."

"I know."

"Is there a reason why you're being so curt? You sound like you're mad or something – like someone got on your nerves and you want them to buzz off."

"Yeah, you did."

"I got on your nerves?! But why? Was it because I pushed you before? But you were trying to do weird things to me in front of everyone! It's not-"

Lilith smirked as she rested her hand back on my lap, halting my tumble of words. "I was joking. Now shut up. You're too loud."

"Wait, seriously?" I scrunched my eyes at her and smacked her shoulder. "Jerk."

"Stupid human."

"You're hilarious. I didn't realize my pokemon was such a smart ass; I should have stuck with my first choice and picked tepig."

"Tepig is a dumb rock. You made the best incision."

"Incision? You meant decision, right?"

"Yes. Talking is a little hard. I understand the words but choosing them – _using them_ – feels weird. It gives me a headache. I'll get butter though, I think."

"You said butter."

"Yes."

"That's the stuff you spread on toast."

"No, sorry, I meant _better_."

"Ah, that makes a lot more sense now." It took me a few seconds, but I caught myself smiling for the first time since we helped rescue Professor Juniper. My head throbbed from trying to make sense of everything, but being teased by Lilith and watching her struggle to speak – as bizarre as it was – made me happy for some reason.

"You know, I thought all of the pokemon just turned into mindless sex maniacs, but I guess there's more to this change than I thought. Talking to you is actually kind of cool, and listening to you stumble over your words is pretty adorable, too."

"Adorable?" A tinge of red shaded over Lilith's cheeks as she frowned. "Stop. I am not _adorable_. And talking is okay but sex is butter…better."

I laughed and rubbed a hand against the back of my neck. "Yeah, well, sorry. I can't help you there."

Lilith pouted. "Why not?"

"Because it's not right."

"Not right? You're just scared."

"Well, yeah, I'm scared. I've never even kissed anyone before. And don't you think it would be a little messed up if I wanted to, um, _do it_ after everything that happened today?"

"No," said Lilith flatly. "It might help you feel better. You want sex too, yes?"

"Do not," I stammered, hugging my knees into my chest.

"Bad liar. I feel it."

"Feel it?"

"Yes. You wanted it all day. Like me. Like everyone now."

I wanted to deny her – tell her she was wrong – but looking at the proud certainty in her eyes, I knew she saw right through me. "But-but it's not my fault! You and all the other pokemon are doing it to us. I don't know how but that's why."

"I don't know either. Before this, I never wanted sex. Now I want sex really, really, really, really, really bad. Not like the wild pokemon." Lilith shuddered. "They are different and twisted – but still…" Lilith shifted closer to me, until the sides of our bodies touched. "I want you so much, it hurts."

"I, uh…I see." My heart beat faster and faster as Lilith snaked her hand around my waist and pressed her naked body further into my side.

"Do I make you nervous?"

"No, I'm not nervous! You're just making me uncomfortable – haven't you ever heard about personal space before?"

"I'm sorry," said Lilith, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm just getting you prepared."

"Prepared for what?"

"For when I take your pussy, tonight."

"C-cut it out!" I squirmed in Lilith's clutches but she countered by holding me tighter as a wicked smirk crossed her lips.

" _So adorable_. I'm not joking though – I'm very serious."

"Lilith! That's enough teasing. Geez, you're such a weirdo."

Wearing the same smirk, Lilith locked eyes with me for an uncomfortable dot of silence before kneeling before me and forcing my bent legs flat to the floor.

"What are you doing?"

With her hands still weighing down against my knees, Lilith leaned closer until our lips hung a breath away from each other. "We'll start with kissing."

"Kissing?! No way! You're my pokemon – we aren't supposed to kiss."

"Relax, Hilda." Lilith trailed a hand up my body to rest upon the center of my heaving chest. It lingered there, feeling the pulses of my powerful heartbeat. "Don't be scared."

"But…but I…I've never…and everything that happened today-"

Lilith hushed me as she pushed her hand against my chest with a firm yet gentle force, guiding my back to lie flat against the grass. She straddled my waist as she brought her fingers to run through the locks of my chestnut hair.

"So pretty," she whispered.

My cells jittered with anxiety at each touch Lilith's hands afforded me, and even had I wanted to, my insides were doing too many somersaults to resist. But despite my fluster, I didn't want to move. Every stroke she bestowed coaxed a silent gasp and tickled enticing surges down my spine. Her attentive red eyes looked at me with unabashed wanting and her confident smirk teased me with anticipations of affections yet to come. My eyes widened when they noted her lips dip towards mine, but otherwise my stillness received her.

"Don't push me away this time," she said; her breath more intoxicating than the scent of the flowers encircling us.

As the rhythmic beat of Lilith's hot breath enraptured me, the thought occurred that I had just been trying to suppress a similar fantasy only hours before. I was supposed to be depressed, shocked, emotionally scarred, and distraught; I was supposed to be grieving the loss of my mom, who I might never see again; I was supposed to be quietly crying myself to sleep. But as I experienced the desire in Lilith's passionate eyes, the softness of her naked skin, the burn of her lust, I could only tremble as the baser wants that had been building since this morning laid siege to my reluctance.

"I…I won't."

Lilith formed her lips into an approving smile before shutting her eyes and closing the space between us with a kiss. Even though I anticipated it, the spark of our union shot electricity across my lips and solicited a moan laced with surprise, reluctance, and bubbling delight. My hands hesitated before I allowed them to wrap around her slender waist, nails digging into Lilith's skin as her kisses grew hungrier, bolder, and more affectionate. With her fingers running through my hair, I felt her vines slither up the insides of my white tank top, writhing over my stomach and navel before they penetrated the protection of my bra. They coiled around the tender flesh of my breasts and, from their tips, seeped a sticky liquid that tingled flares on the skin they spilled upon.

I withdrew from Lilith's kisses to ask what the liquid was, but I could only inhale before her lips were tasting mine again and stealing my breath. Tugging and squeezing at my breasts, her vines thoroughly slathered my chest with the strange liquid, coaxing lewd moans to tremble from my throat that built with the heat filling my core. With a sharp gasp, Lilith stopped her incessant kisses, leaving only a spider-silk strand of saliva that stubbornly connected our lips, until gravity bowed it to break upon my chin.

"Do you like it?" asked Lilith.

"It's a little scary but…." I blushed. "I like it. What is that stuff coming out of your vines? It feels like my chest is on fire."

"Good. And I don't know. It's something new from the change, I think."

"Huh, that's strange. I wonder what…o-oh. I, um, I have a theory. One thing I noticed is that all the other pokemon seem to have penises now except for you. Well, maybe...maybe yours are just _different_."

"Hmmm…" Lilith wore an inquisitive look before twisting her lips back into their usual smirk. "Smart human. Maybe you're correct. Let's find out."

Creeping down to my waist, Lilith's hands began to work at my short-shorts until she unbuttoned them and pulled them down past my knees, along with my panties.

"Oh wow." I shivered as a breeze of cold air whipped against the wet folds of my freshly exposed pussy. "You're not wasting any time, are you? I thought maybe we could take it a little slower?"

"Nope," responded Lilith, whose hands now busied with removing my vest, tank top, and bra.

"This is my first time though," I protested as Lilith struggled to unhook my bra before tossing it casually to the side. "Shouldn't we, at least, make out a bit longer before…before, y'know?"

"So? It's my first time too. You said you liked it." One of Lilith's vines slithered down between my legs, rubbing against my puffy lips while layering them with a slick coat of vine juice. "And you're pussy wants it."

"Lilith!" I gasped. The new layer of wetness the vine spread against my naked cunny sent eruptions through my folds - making my whole body writhe on the ground. "What is that?! Some kind of aphrodisiac? You're going to drive me crazy!"

Between the heat of my lust and the vines' carnal secretions, my veins filled with a desirous fervor that drove my cunt to grind shamelessly against the cock vine still tempting its lips. My hesitations started to slip, one by one, from my mind as the painful want infused my core like a profound itch desperate to be scratched. Through winced eyelids, I witnessed Lilith's smug smile widening while her stare drank up every twitch of my quivering figure, until my pert nipples beckoned her fingers to pinch and tug at them.

"What are you doing?" I asked between whimpering moans. "Stop toying with me."

"Not until I make you bag."

"Bag?"

" _Beg_."

"Oh… _oh_! Fuck you!"

Lilith giggled as she clamped her fingers tighter around my nipples, eliciting a squeal. I hated her audacity and her smug superiority, and if the maddening lust hadn't reduced my body to a mess of spasms I might have clocked her in the jaw. But beyond the spite, a part of me secretly relished the way she played with me and carelessly brushed aside my hesitancies. She gave me what I was too ashamed to admit I wanted, and as her second cock vine rose to gloss its sweet liquid against the crease of my mouth, I felt myself give in.

Without uttering a word, I established my submission by opening my mouth and allowing the vine to probe between my lips. The pre it ceaselessly dribbled tasted like sex, mint, and honey, and electrified my tongue like nothing I had ever tasted. I needed more and my lips pursed hard around the thickness invading my mouth as my hand gripped the untended length outside its boundaries, pumping and sucking as much of Lilith's tasty nectar as I could.

"Good human," said Lilith, her voice quavering.

From the lusty haze of my vision, I noted her sharp red eyes begin to glaze; and the pinch of her fingers against my nipples relaxed the longer I slurped up the juices slipping like a stream from the tip of her cock vine. The sight of Lilith's descent into a sensual stupor beset my spine with a wave of satisfaction, spurring me to take more of her between my lips until the vine's head tickled my tonsils. Between the intense pre drizzling down the back of my throat and the girth straining my jaw, I almost choked, but eventually I paced the breaths through my nose and relaxed my throat enough to let the vine slip in and out of my mouth with relative ease.

"Hilda? What's happening?"

Besides the vine pistoning my mouth, it seemed like every part of Lilith's body steadily weakened as she struggled to sit straight up from her position atop my waist. Her breasts swelled with the increasing vigor of her breathing and her lowering eyelids grew heavier and strained, as if the desire infusing her body had become painful, somehow. Witnessing Lilith's steady loss of control triggered a primal switch inside me. I would have grinned if I could, but I opted to demonstrate my approval by driving her deeper into her discomposure; bobbing my head up and down her cock vine with renewed enthusiasm, until it twitched and clenched between my lips.

"Hilda!"

A copious blast of cum rocketed down my throat, widening my eyes. My reflexes worked to push the erupting vine out of my mouth but it rebelled and lodged itself even deeper, spraying ropes of hot spunk inside me. Futilely, I attempted to drink down as much of it as I could, but its stream surged like a fire-hose and soon the seething fluid amassed along my tongue, swelling my cheeks. I struggled to breathe as Lilith continued to flood me with her orgasm, almost losing my senses before she mercifully withdrew.

The vine's removal heralded a deluge of cum that gushed upon my breasts from my open mouth. I sat up as the thick, white fluid continued to spill down my chin - coughing and heaving for air while more haphazard shots splattered across my face from the wicked orgasm. With my hand still clutching the throbbing cock vine, I redirected its barrage so I could recover – using my other hand to wipe away the sticky residue that desecrated my face. Gradually, the pulsing throbs subsided in my grip as both mine and Lilith's violent breaths started to soothe.

"Hilda?" Lilith murmured. "What happened?"

"You came," I said, as another fit of coughs possessed me. "A lot." Removing the last bit of cum I felt stuck to my chin with my hand, I groped Lilith's breasts and wiped the remnants on her yellow skin.

"That was an orgasm?"

"Yeah, what did you think was going to happen? You said you wanted to test my theory. I think we can say I was right."

"Is that much…normal? It was so intense."

"Why are you asking me? I told you I've never done stuff like this before. You were the one acting so confident; I thought you would know more than I would." Gazing at her lips, slightly parted with disbelief, and her stunned eyes, I couldn't help but smirk. "That was all bravado then, huh? You're just as naïve and clueless about this as I am."

The expression of awe that had dressed Lilith's eyes flickered away upon my assertion, making her scoff. "It wasn't bravado. I just have confidence, unlike you."

"All that confidence and you only lasted, like, a minute. I don't think that orgasm was normal, but I definitely know one minute is pretty pathetic."

Lilith glared at me before taking my nipple and twisting it hard between her fingers.

"Ow, ow, ow! Stop! That freaking hurts!" Fighting through the pain, I reached for both of Lilith's nipples and retaliated with the same attack, causing her to stop and squeal.

"Hilda! Stop! That _does_ hurt – stop! I'm sorry!"

I let Lilith suffer a little longer before releasing her from her torment with a giggle. "Can't handle what you can dish out, can you? So my pokemon isn't just a smart ass - she's also a little bitch."

"You're…you're so mean!" Lilith huffed as she attempted to push me away; however, I wiggled through her resistance and ensnared her in a snug embrace – edging her back to sit a little further down my thighs.

"I'm just teasing you – sheesh. You _are_ really adorable."

"Stop calling me that." Lilith struggled to relieve herself from my hold, but I persisted.

"But you are, even with your cock vines and your lust inducing pheromones and your super cum blasts. I thought you changed, and I guess you did in some ways, but I just realized something: you're still the same pokemon I chose from this morning. I Remember I was so set on going with tepig but then I saw you trying so hard to play it cool. Your tiny arms were crossed with your neck turned to the side, wearing that stupid little smug smile, like you were the hottest pokemon in town and you knew it. It was so ridiculous that I couldn't stop myself from giggling – you looked absolutely silly. But then your eyes – your eyes would keep wandering to me as I tried to decide who to choose. Whenever I would catch you, you would get all flustered for a second before snapping your head away, trying to play it off like it never happened. But you kept on doing it! It must have happened three or four times – it was the cutest thing I ever saw. You gave me no choice but to pick you."

Lilith had long stopped her struggles since I started to divulge my first memory of her, and as I unfastened my arms and broke from my hug, I noted her pale yellow cheeks had submerged into a deep red.

"Aw, you're blushing."

"I want to die," stammered Lilith.

I laughed. "See, this is why I chose you. When you were coming onto me so hard and acting all bold, I forgot this side of you. I mean, don't get me wrong, it was kind of hot and, honestly, I really liked it – but this is the pokemon I fell in love with. Underneath all that silly false superiority and bravado, you're just a tender little insecure cutie-boots that wants to be loved."

"I'm…that's not…." The already deep blush Lilith wore intensified and, from the corners of her eyes, I noted trembling droplets dewing.

"Lilith." I reached my hand up to cup and caress her cheek. "Are you crying?"

"N-no." Her voice trembled as she snapped her neck away and raised a finger to wipe at her eyes.

"That's so sweet. I didn't know you were a mush ball too."

"Master!" Lilith shook her head. "Hilda, stop!"

"You just called me master! Now _you_ need to stop or else I think I'm going to die from all this cuteness."

All Lilith could do to reply was relent an aggravated whimper. Her arms crossed tightly into her chest, as if they were trying to protect her from further attacks of embarrassment, and her two front teeth bit down on her bottom lip in a vain attempt to stay its trembling.

Despite her profound discomfort, I beamed from ear to ear as I watched her squirm under my gaze; and soon the desire to wrap her vulnerable body up in my arms became too great and I seceded to the impulse.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I know this probably just makes it worse, but you're too precious. I couldn't help myself."

Lilith tensed in my embrace, but slowly her body allowed itself to relax. Her crossed arms unfolded between our bodies and her hands crept down the sides of my abdomen, eventually entwining behind the small of my back. Atop my shoulder, she rested her cheek, allowing her lips to press gentle kisses into my neck.

" _Master_ ," she whispered into my skin.

Her unguarded affection tickled my whole body with an enchanting buzz; innocent yet rekindling my passion for her. Our naked forms united together so intimately that I could feel the pound of her heartbeat under my skin, and the kisses she continued to bestow my neck were like cuddles to my soul. I couldn't imagine such a pure experience was possible, tonight of all nights, but the prior fear, shame, and distress were abandoned now as I continued to hold Lilith in my arms. However, yet another sensation gripped me the longer we clung to each other – an evolution of the lust I experienced throughout the day. It inspired me to gently break our embrace and guide Lilith's chin up so that her gaze leveled with mine.

"Master?"

I responded with a kiss to her lips, savoring her softness before pulling away.

"Do you still want to continue?" I asked. "I'm up for it. My body is still burning from that weird pre-cum spilling out of your vines from before, but that's not all. Something feels different now - like it's not just my body that wants you, if that makes sense."

"I…." Lilith hesitated. "I do. And I know what you mean. I feel different now, too."

"Okay, good." I smiled. "Be gentle this time though – I almost choked before."

"I'm sorry, the desire was just so strong I-."

"No, it's okay. I liked it and it might be fun to get all aggressive like that again – but not now. Now I want to play with that nice, tender side of you: the one that protected me so well in the forest and let me cry in your arms when I needed to break down. Plus, if you don't go so fast, maybe you'll last a little longer this time."

"Oh, shut up with that. You were being so nice, too."

"I'm just kidding! I don't really care, anyway." I reassured Lilith by stroking my hands up and down along her hips. "Now scoot off and lie down. My thighs are sore from you sitting on me for so long – I want to be on top this time."

Lilith breathed a cute huff. "I should make you earn it."

"Oh yeah?" I said, leaning my lips into Lilith's neck. "Well what if I earn it with a thousand little kisses?"

Pressing my lips into Lilith's slender neck, I navigated a trail of deliberate kisses down to her collarbone and back up towards the underside of her jawline.

"That-" stuttered Lilith. "That can work."

An awkward gulp vibrated from her throat as I started tending to the other side of her neck, before moving up the ridge of her regal jawline to suckle at her earlobe. The attention her ear received elicited a breathy moan from Lilith's lips, beckoning me to increase my affections: tracing my tongue to slick along the contours of her ear while alternating between tender nibbles and kisses. She squeezed me closer to her and I felt her heartbeat escalating as she leaned backwards, pulling me along until I lied atop her with my knees resting between her legs. My hands drew to her breasts, cupping the supple flesh between my fingers and kneading them as gently as my eagerness would allow while my lips worked their way back to Lilith's mouth.

We made out passionately, sending moans shivering down each other's throats with every smack of our lips. My tongue slipped into her mouth and joined with hers, dancing and battling with heightening fervor as I straddled her knee and ground my pussy against her thigh. It smeared warm beads of lust across her leg, pleading to be loved with every drip; and when I felt the cool smoothness of Lilith's cock vines coiling up my thighs, I nearly came from the anticipation.

They crept with trepidation, slowly slithering along my skin with far less confidence than Lilith had demonstrated before. Every inch they traveled made my insides quiver; and as they drew nearer and nearer to my dripping cunny, my focus started to slip until just kissing Lilith's lips demanded all my concentration. The vines' arousing pre seeped from their tips once again, leaving swirling wet trails spiraling up my thighs. The passion they ignited flared twice as intensely as before, and when I finally felt the tip of Lilith's vine grazing against my slit, my body tensed as I unleashed a powerful shudder down Lilith's throat.

"Lilith," I squeaked, breaking away from her lips. A quake of tremors gripped me, making me bite my lip and arch my back as surges travelled up and down my spine.

The mere brush of Lilith's cock vine against my folds had delivered me to climax.

My cunny smothered against the vine, suctioning along its thick length and lathering it with my wetness. Lilith's cheeks flushed harder as she gawked at me from underneath my moaning, twitching form; but the pleasure was too great for me to warrant a care about my lewd display. Carnal sounds continued to usher from between my lips while I rocked my pussy against the stunned cock vine, until the sensation passed and I recaptured my breath.

" _Fuck_ ," I breathed. Despite my embarrassment, I couldn't restrain a giggle upon appreciating Lilith's awestruck features.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

I answered her with a kiss. "More than okay – you haven't even done anything and you're already driving me crazy. That vine pre, or whatever it is, dials everything up to level eleven. I feel like I'm losing my mind."

"That's how I felt when I came before, too. Is that normal?"

"I don't think so. I've never messed around with anyone before, but it's not like that's the first orgasm I've ever had. They all felt really good, but none of them were like that." I thoughtlessly lined my tongue between my lips. "Do…do you want try putting it in, now?"

"S-sure," Lilith stuttered. "I'm not going to break your mind if I make you do that again though, right?"

"I think I'll be okay. Just do it slowly. The only thing I've ever put inside me like this was a little vibrator I found in my mom's nightstand, and it wasn't as thick as your vines."

"A vibrator?" repeated Lilith. "I haven't heard that word before."

"Don't worry about it. I kind of stole it from her before I left the house this morning. I can just show you what it is another time, maybe."

"Alright." Lilith hesitated as her gaze lingered on my face. "I'm going to do it now, okay?"

"O-okay. Just remember, be gentle."

Lilith nodded silently as her arms squeezed a little tighter around the back of my waist. Though Lilith kept to her word, the thickness of the vine's tip spreading my folds seemed even more intimidating as it gradually slipped inside me. The girth of it challenging my pussy felt more than snug, and I winced in pain once the full thickness worked its way inside.

"Am I hurting you?"

Catching the concern in Lilith's eyes, I forced a smile. "A little – you're pretty thick. Don't stop though. Just keep on going slow."

I leaned down and kissed Lilith's lips, alleviating her worry as she resumed her gentle plunges into my sex. Pleasure tempered the pain of her size, allowing me to withstand the discomfort of the vine stretching my pussy until the feeling became more and more bearable. The streaming pre aided my wetness in slickening the cock vine, in and out; and its tantalizing effect heightened with every pump, until the pain completely subsided in place of a scorching, damp heat. The occasional gasps of pain I murmured twisted into needy moans, and my hands clawed into Lilith's shoulders as my hips started to rock in motion with the penetrations filling me with greater and greater pleasure.

"More," I whispered. "You can go deeper."

With my consent, Lilith's vine pushed further into me, tempting my limits and stuffing my pussy. Each penetration was like a shot of ecstasy into every one of my nerve endings, and as Lilith speared deeper, her rhythm increased. Fire burned beneath my skin, evaporating the sweat that glossed over my body in the shine of the moonlight. I could no longer feel the briskness of the air that had been overtaken by the song of heavy breaths, smacking lips, and sultry moans; and soon the lust conquered my mind as well, descending me into an erotic mist with thoughts of only pleasure and Lilith.

"Lilith," I whispered, worshipping the name.

The call summoned her other vine to explore my body, tugging and pulling at my tingling flesh without prejudice. Her viselike grasp pressed me into her so intimately that our breasts smothered together, forcing our pert nipples to brush and tease against each other while lust writhed my body over her form. My fingers lost themselves in the cascading emerald of her hair as her yearning lips massaged mine, and soon the threat of another climax roiled within the walls of my thoroughly fucked cunny.

Somewhere in the thick haze of passion that secured my mind, a sobering speckle of disbelief birthed. It was as if all the built up lust overtook my mind so completely that it banished my consciousness outside my body to take the role of a spectating apparition. I witnessed the one vine pumping in and out of my pussy, the other groping along my shapely backside, Lilith's winced eyelids, the curled toes of our bare feet playing against each other, the way the sweat covering our bodies sparkled with every motion…and the insanity of it all gently approached me.

Within the span of sixteen or so hours, the world had undergone a perverted apocalypse, my dreams of becoming an elite pokemon trainer had been crushed, my hometown had become overrun with violent, hyper sexualized pokemon, and I was displaced, moaning underneath the night sky with a cock vine delivering me to ecstasy as I made love to my hot, talking snivy.

I couldn't hope to process it all; the full realization of today's changes lied within a hand's grasp but couldn't feel further away, as if my eyes were casually running over an impossible riddle I knew I had no hope of deciphering. But in a thunder strike of obliterating pleasure, these thoughts vanished as I crashed back into my body: with Lilith's thick vine spasming between my folds, the needy whimper of her breath, the fluttering eyelids obstructing my vision, her toes digging against my ankles, the contractions futilely trying to squeeze out the throbbing cock vine swallowing me into a terrifying orgasm, the silent scream trapped in my throat, my brain – entertaining a sudden thought that wondered whether or not this could impregnate me before melting into a puddle of bliss. My bones quivered as Lilith's rocket of white, hot cum splattered against my insides, burning through the aching euphoria that was my pussy walls and tantalizing the blood in my veins. Within moments, my whole core has been filled with spunk that drooled out over my peeking clit. My fingers clenched fistfuls of Lilith's hair: it must have hurt, but the way her wide eyes looked back at mine, it was as if she were seeing heaven for the first time and that she no longer knew pain. I still couldn't scream so I kissed her, and suddenly my throat relaxed as the muted cry hummed between our lips. More and more warmth filled me up and my hips bucked with every new infusion of Lilith's seed, loud moans shouting down her throat all the while until, finally, I felt her slip out and I realized my climax had subsided.

The silence between our gasping breaths lulled my limp body into a lazy calm. My skin slicked with sweat and was dotted with splatters and strands of sticky cum – once hot and now cooling from the cold night. Lying atop Lilith's limp form in a mixture of various bodily juices felt disgusting in a bizarre, beautiful sort of way; and I wondered whether or not there was a nearby stream to wash off some of the residue of our encounter. My fingers had relaxed in the mess of Lilith's emerald hair and my head lied against the grass with my lips almost tickling her ear.

Silent and still, we rested like this, until the heat in my body died down, leaving me to cling tighter to Lilith for warmth. Lilith reciprocated, and with little space between our naked bodies, I felt shivers snaking underneath her skin.

"You're cold," I whispered.

Lilith turned her neck to meet my gaze, her eyes sober and alert, having lost their lusty haze.

"I'm fine. Just keep holding me."

"I can do that." I leaned forward to kiss her lips and was rewarded with an additional embrace – her vines hugging and curling around my butt, underneath her arms which were already secured around my waist.

"Did you like it?" asked Lilith.

"Do you seriously have to ask? I loved it. It was like going on a roller coaster for the first time: at first I was scared, but now that I actually did it, I just want to do it again and again and again."

"Good." Lilith smirked. "I knew I would get you addicted to me."

"I see your ego has returned. Y'know, you're a lot more endearing when you let your insecurities show."

"Too bad. You made me embarrass myself once – I'm not letting it happen again."

"Yeah, whatever." I poked my tongue out at her. "That just means I'll have to work harder to turn you into a mush ball again. I've seen the sentimental cutie hiding underneath: you can't fool me anymore."

Lilith sighed but I held my stare and, before long, her lips were curling into a reluctant smile.

"I hate you," she said.

"You love me," I replied, as our lips joined into a tender kiss that lasted as long as our breaths would allow.

* * *

Ending Note:

This scene was so fun to write! I kind of had an idea of what Lilith was going to be like, but I didn't really expect her to turn out the way she did. I mean, I always intended for her to be arrogant and naughty, but the whole sensitive side of her kind of came out of nowhere. I hope you enjoyed reading about her escapade with Hilda just as much as I did writing about it!

As always, thank you so much for reading! Please comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed!

And send me your thoughts and suggestions!


	4. Chapter 3

Opening Note:

No trigger warnings for this chapter

* * *

 **Reflections on the Sex Apocalypse**

"Hilda…Hilda, wake up."

My eyes flickered open to find Bianca looming over me and nudging me awake. It was still night and Lilith's sleeping body remained snuggled against my side. The sight of our naked bodies intimately linked spelled the obvious, but I probably should have been more embarrassed than I was. The fatigue from the emotional day and the sex Lilith and I had made it difficult to feel too concerned under the scrutiny of my friend.

"Sorry, we're a pretty poor lookout team, huh? Good thing you were awake." A yawn slipped from my lips as I gently removed Lilith's arm from off me and staggered to my feet.

"Whatever. Could you put some clothes on now?" The chilled tone of Bianca's voice reminded me of the cold that had seeped into my bones during my slumber.

"Right. Just give me a second." Shivers started to plague my body as I slinked around in search of my clothes. Lilith's fluids had long solidified and stuck to my skin, and the realization that I was creeping around naked before my best friend while caked in saliva, sweat, and cum finally made my cheeks blush with a more appropriate shade of embarrassment. My attire scaled closer to skimpy than substantial, but when I finally redressed myself I breathed a sigh of relief. I was a little warmer and at least I was decent again.

"There. Sorry you had to see that." I paused and gently kicked the grass under my feet. "So I guess you know what happened."

"I was outside the whole time. I could have watched if I wasn't busy shielding my eyes."

"You were? Well, that's not totally embarrassing or anything. You should have said something."

"I didn't want to interrupt."

An awkward silence crept between us as my eyes shifted underneath her icy stare.

"Are you mad? Do you want to talk about something?"

"I'm fine. Go take your snivy and go back to sleep in the cave. It's two o'clock – my turn to keep watch."

"Wait, what were you doing outside? And where's Callu? Is she sleeping?"

Bianca closed her eyes and took a deep breath before speaking again. "Callu is inside her pokeball. I couldn't sleep, so I went outside to spend some time with you. Then I saw what you and your pokemon were doing."

"Ah…." Another bout of silence roused between us. "You're mad at me for doing that, aren't you? Don't lie. I know when you're mad; we've known each other since we were little. You might be more subtle about it than I am, but it's still obvious to me."

"Don't worry about it. Just go back to sleep."

"Bianca, just say what's bothering you. I'm not going to drop this until you do."

"Fine. You want me to be honest? I think it's really messed up that you had sex with your pokemon. I don't care if they look like us, I don't care if they can all talk now or whatever, it's just wrong. Especially after what happened back at Nuvema, I can't believe you did those things with one of them."

"I mean…" I stalled from the contempt searing from Bianca's eyes. "I don't blame you for feeling that way – I can't really believe I did that after everything we saw in Nuvema, either. They're doing something to us though – playing with our biology, I think. Despite all the horrible things that happened, I felt so turned on all day. When Lilith came onto me I tried to resist, at first, but I was only kidding myself. I wanted it just as bad as she did."

I waited for a response but earned none. The contempt in her eyes had been replaced with a distant look and she turned her head away from my direction, tilting her chin up to search at the stars.

"You feel it too, don't you?" I asked.

Bianca didn't initially reply, but eventually her head nodded slightly, although her eyes still veered away from mine.

"Then you understand why I did it. And look, I know they've changed but I don't really think they're all that much different than you might think. Yeah, they've physically transformed and there's the whole talking thing, but their personalities are still the same: they're just sex crazed now, and that's not their fault. When I was talking to Lilith, she had the same personality she did when she was a pokemon. She was arrogant with a false sense of superiority, but underneath all that she was really endearing and sweet. It matched up with my perception of her from before, when she was just a regular snivy."

"So?" said Bianca.

"So, what I'm saying is that they're not evil or twisted. I don't know why the wild ones seem more aggressive, maybe they're just feeling the effects of whatever happened more intensely, but I think that they're still the same pokemon from before. Yeah, they're really attractive now and they're probably doing something to us to make us lust after them so hard, but I don't think they're doing it consciously. Besides...connecting with Lilith that way was really nice. I actually enjoyed it and I think we wouldn't have gotten so close if all this didn't happen."

"So what?" snapped Bianca, anger refilling her eyes as she glared at me again. "Are you saying that this is a good thing? That things are better now that our town is overrun with perverted monsters? That you actually _like_ having sex with your freaking pokemon?!"

"Settle down! What if the wild ones hear us?"

Bianca huffed and crossed her arms, but when she spoke again, she did so in a sharp whisper. "Who cares? Sooner or later it's going to happen to us too, if not from them then from our own pokemon. You saw what was happening to all those people back at Nuvema. They were enjoying all that sick stuff that was being done to them. They're brainwashing us into sex slaves; the only difference between our pokemon and the wild ones are that they're not pinning us down and doing it by force."

"Bianca," I murmured. "What's gotten into you? I know things are really scary right now, but I've never seen you act this way before. How can you even say that I like this? I wish it never happened. This was supposed to be the beginning of our great adventure. I've been dreaming about this day since I knew what a pokemon trainer was and now it's turned into a living nightmare. I don't have a hometown anymore and I might not ever see my mom again…maybe things will go back to normal someday, but who knows what the fuck is happening? I hate this just like you do but all I was trying to say was that something good came out of it. That's all."

"Well I think what she did to you wasn't _good_ at all. You would have never acted this way before – you were even more nervous about your first time with someone than I was. If they're really playing with our biology than how can you trust them? They kept us safe through the forest, sure, but all they really care about now is having sex with us. Lilith corrupted you."

"She did not!" The boom from my voice made Bianca flinch. The outburst even took me by surprise and I forced myself to reign in my creeping anger before allowing myself to speak again. "Look, my emotions are a little all over the place. I didn't mean to yell. But you're wrong – Lilith isn't corrupting me like you think she is. She would never hurt me or do anything bad to me. I think she really cares about me, and so do all our pokemon. Look how they've been protecting us. If they really wanted to, they could have forced us to do whatever they wanted, but they haven't. If anything, they're our greatest hope in all this insanity."

Bianca shook her head, but she no longer regarded me with scorn. "Cheren and the professor were doing the same things that you were."

"What? You mean…?"

"Yes. That's the real reason I came out here. I heard them making weird sounds in the dark. At first I wasn't sure what was happening, the noises were brief and kind of hushed, but then Callu…." Bianca shuddered. "Callu started touching me too. I put two and two together and realized the same thing was probably happening to Cheren and the professor – only I didn't give in. It was harder than I'd like to admit but all I kept thinking about was Nuvema, about mom and dad…. I wouldn't let myself be twisted like all those people. So I forced Callu back in her pokeball and stormed outside – that's when I saw you...and her."

It was hypocritical, but the thought of Cheren and the professor having sex with their pokemon unsettled me. To me, Cheren was the epitome of calm, cool, and collected, and the professor had been my biggest role model and secret crush since I was a little girl. To imagine them giving into their baser needs tainted my perceptions of them, even though I had just done the same thing.

"I guess I kind of understand where you're coming from, now," I said, scrunching my lips and drifting my eyes to the ground. "Trying to picture Cheren and the professor doing something like that…even though the same thing happened to me, it's still hard to believe. It just seems so out of character."

"Yeah," said Bianca. "It's like everyone around me is becoming a different person. I didn't know that I could feel more alone after today, but when I heard what Cheren and the professor were doing…and when I saw you…."

"You must feel like you're the only one trying to hold on to the way things were before."

"Something like that."

I could barely feel the cold now and as Bianca and I stood before each other, I turned to run my eyes over the flowers surrounding us. It was eerie the way they glowed like ghosts under the pale light of the moon – totally different than how warm and inviting they looked while bathing in the sunlight. They were blanketed in a shade of mystery now and their sweet aroma was sharpened by the cold. The fact that they appeared even more beautiful than they did in the daylight only added to the strange sensation they instilled. How something could seem so familiar yet so incomprehensible, alluring yet unnerving.

"I guess it's not so different, though."

"What?" questioned Bianca.

"I don't know. Even though things seem like they're spinning out of control, I don't really feel like I've become a different person. Some things have become more intense, like my desire, but I'm still Hilda. I think Lilith is still Lilith. I'm sure Cheren and the professor are still the same people too. We've just been thrown into a scenario we've never imagined we'd be in before – cast under a strange light. Things have changed, but I don't think you have to worry about us losing ourselves."

"Maybe you're right…but it's kind of hard to believe you, right now. Those people back in Nuvema sure didn't seem like they were the same anymore. I would never make the noises they made, not while being violated among all those carcasses."

"Yeah…" I kind of hated Bianca for bringing me back to that moment, but I did my best to shake the image out of my head. "But let's not even think about that anymore. The point is that our pokemon haven't done anything to harm us, so far, and I don't think they ever will. It might seem weird to say, but I enjoyed making love with Lilith. That doesn't mean you have to like what I did, but I hope you can at least respect my decision. One thing I promise you is that I won't change too much: we'll always be best friends, Bianca, no matter what."

"I'm not sure how much of a decision it was, the way they seem to be manipulating our attraction." Bianca smiled weakly. "But I'll try. Believe it or not, I feel a little better. I think it's just good to know that someone else can see where I'm coming from. I'm sorry if I seemed like I was angry at you. It's not really you it's just…everything."

"I totally get it. Now come here." I drew Bianca in and wrapped her in my arms. "I know things are tough, but we'll get through this. Just remember, we're all on your team."

"Thanks, Hilda. If I had to stick it out through a pokemon sex apocalypse with anyone, there's no one I'd rather want by my side."

"Hah. I'm not sure how I should feel about that...but thanks."

"Aww, how sweet," cooed Lilith.

Bianca and I jumped in our embrace, heads twisting around to face the voice's host.

"Lilith!" I hissed. "Damn it, you scared the crap out of me. How long have you been awake?"

Lazily, Lilith removed herself from off the grass and stretched her arms up towards the stars, standing upright as she did so. "Awhile: long enough to hear your friend's concerns about me. She's right, you know. I _am_ going to corrupt you." Lilith smirked as her eyes wandered up and down Bianca's body. "Maybe I'll corrupt her too. Callu couldn't do it but I bet I could."

I punched Lilith in the shoulder. "Knock it off. I know you're only joking but you're really not helping, right now."

"Joking?" repeated Lilith, enduring the punch without so much as a flinch. "Who's joking? The big, bad, naughty pokemon really _is_ going to turn you both into her mindless sex slaves, what with her intrusive vines, magic pheromones, and wicked desire."

Bianca and I returned Lilith's jests with a pair of cold, unamused stares, which only succeeded in deepening her smirk.

"Fine, I'll stop. I just think it's funny this one is so scared of me."

"I have a name," said Bianca. "Now just leave me alone. I was starting to feel better before _it_ woke up."

" _It,_ hm? If evil, lecherous monsters like me actually had souls, you would have hurt my poor feelings. Now I definitely have my sights set on you."

Before things could escalate, I yanked Lilith by the wrist and pulled her a few steps away from where Bianca stood. "I apologize on behalf of my _jerk_ pokemon. I promise she doesn't mean anything by it. I was going to offer to stay up with you, but I doubt you're in the mood anymore."

"I'm really not," replied Bianca.

"Yeah...I understand." I looked at the pout on Bianca's lips and felt my own lips form into a frown. "Sorry that happened. I'll see you in the morning, I guess? Just promise me you'll be safe out here. Shout if anything happens, even if it's just a bad feeling."

"Sure," said Bianca, turning away from me and crossing her arms.

After a few seconds ticked by, I averted my eyes from Bianca and headed towards the cave, withdrawing my hand from Lilth's as we approached it.

"You really were being a jerk."

"I was joking. Your friend was the one who took things so seriously. She needs to get over herself."

"Well, if you were listening to us like you said you were, you would have known why she felt the way she did. She didn't have the greatest opinion of you and the other pokemon, and that was before you had to open up your stupid mouth and make it worse."

Lilith stopped before the entrance of the cave. "You're mad too?"

"That wasn't obvious?" I asked, turning to face her. "You pissed off my friend for no good reason. Of course I'm mad at you."

"But I wasn't being serious. You know that."

"Is that supposed to make it any better? You still upset her."

"Well she needs to get over herself. It's not easy for us either – we never had to deal with these urges before. We just had sex and I already want to do it again. Imagine how Callu feels, shut up in one of those stupid balls and punished for acting on desires she can't control."

"I understand, but still…." Like they had minds of their own, my eyes started to wander over the contours of Lilith's naked figure. "So, you want to do it again?"

Lilith smiled. "You do too? I thought you were mad at me."

"I was – I still am, a little. But…" The heat in my body started to rise, thawing the frost from my bones and coaxing me to take a step closer to Lilith. "Fuck, I'm a horrible person for wanting to do this after everything how angry you made her. I don't want to do it in the cave though, in case the others are sleeping…or awake, for that matter."

"We can try and be quiet." Lilith bridged the gap between our bodies, moving her hands to the sides of my waist. "That might be fun."

I bit my bottom lip. "Tempting, but no. Is Bianca looking over at us? Let's sneak somewhere else."

"Who cares if she is?" Taking me by the hand, Lilith lead me away from the cave and towards a nearby growth of sunflowers, their petals wilted slightly and sleeping under the darkness. "Behind the flowers. Follow me, my little slave."

"Shut up. You're terrible."

"You're being just as bad."

She wasn't wrong, so I kept my mouth shut as Lilith whisked me away behind the sleeping patch of sunflowers, where she began to undress me once again.

* * *

End Note:

This chapter just kind of popped out of my desire to give Bianca some more screen time and to see what would happen once Hilda had a chance to reflect on all the happenings of the past day. It's not really sexy - there's not any action or smut- but I really enjoyed writing it.

Plus I totally want to write some Hilda and Bianca smut, eventually. Whether that will actually happen remains to be seen, the story is sort of taking on a life of its own as events unfold.

Thanks to everyone who's given me kudos and bookmarked me, so far (even you two sneaky, hidden bookmark people - don't think I don't see you snooping around over there!). Comments are really, really great too, but I'm just happy some people are actually enjoying this weird futanari, apoclyptic, smutty, pokemon adventure drama.

As always, any feedback you wish to give will be treasured, and feel free to shoot me any suggestions or any pairings you'd like to explore!

P.S The next chapter will introduce our first character from another fandom! Yay! Free cookies to anyone who successfully guesses who she is before chapter 6 (no peeking at my tumblr page, either!).


	5. Chapter 4

Opening Note:

No trigger warnings for this chapter

* * *

 **The Starly Trio Attacks!**

"Action time, Hilda."

"Again?" I mumbled, elbowing away the tip of the foot trying to jostle its way into my side. What was this, the fourth, no, fifth time? "Sleep is important too, I can't keep doing it forever."

"No, not that," said Lilith, a note of condescension in her voice. "Your friend's in danger."

I shot up from our secret spot behind the sunflowers, fighting the dull rays of light stinging my freshly opened, bleary eyes. _Help,_ I heard from the area near the cave. The voice belonged to Bianca and it rattled with panic.

Springing to my feet, I battered my way through the stocks of sunflowers and paved a path to where Bianca's voice rang, the pats of Lilith's footsteps following closely behind me. Upon reaching the clearing, we made it in time to witness Bianca fleeing towards the cave just as a large talon crushed into her shoulder. A trio of harpies had descended upon her: flying pokemon with snow white skin, grey and black wings, and bird-like feet forming below the mids of their thighs. Another human, a young and, by the looks of it, unconscious girl, was already dangling in the clutches of one, and the remaining two were busy trying to subdue Bianca's struggling body long enough for them to lift her off her feet.

"Bianca!" I shouted, diverting their attention. "Lilith, use leer!"

Two vicious beams of light shot from Lilith's red eyes, unsettling the pokemon long enough for Bianca to escape their hold and stumble into the cave. Now Lilith and I were posed with a different problem: three predatory bird pokemon who were shaking out of their stupors and flapping their wings in our direction.

I froze, they were coming fast and my courage was sinking from me faster than a ship full of holes. These were flying types - three of them. Lilith was at a clear disadvantage. My brain worked itself into a nervous debilitation and, as I vainly considered what to do, they covered most of the distance to where we stood.

On her own initiative, Lilith moved before me, guarding my body with her own. Flashes of green lights blinked from her hands as she flicked her wrists, shooting two brilliantly glowing leaves at the oncoming attackers. Both hit a target, one slashing across a pair of eyes and sending their host crashing to the earth.

The word ' _Nice'_ slipped through my lips on its own accord when I noted the two remaining pokemon were shifting their bodies and readying to charge into Lilith. I beat them to it, diving into Lilith's back just before they launched themselves at her, forcing us both to the ground. I felt the tip of a talon's claw graze through my hair, but otherwise we avoided the attack.

"I would have taken care of it," muttered Lilith as we quickly scrambled to our feet and faced the flying pokemon. They glided over the patch of sunflowers and circled back in our direction, preparing for another strike.

"You're welcome," I said under my breath. "Think you can wrap a vine around that one's leg and yank it to the ground? We'll worry about the one with the girl last."

Lilith nodded as a vine wriggled out from underneath each of her yellow collars. She waited till the pokemon were closer - just as they were swopping down to charge - and extended her vines. Her target attempted to out maneuver them, but momentum was already working against her and Lilith's tendrils soon ensnared themselves around the ankle of one of her talons, coiling around tightly as she whipped the pokemon's body hard against the earth.

Her target lied motionless next to the other assailant Lilith had incapacitated, who now writhed against the ground while clutching at the eyes Lilith's razor leaf had lashed. Only the pokemon with the girl remained, but despite her encumbrance, she squared her shoulder at Lilith's jaw and knocked her over while in mid-flight. Lilith retained consciousness but was slow to rise, and though the attack had unsteadied the pokemon, she was not shaken enough to break from her flight. Aiming in the direction opposite of the cave and climbing higher through the air, our opponent attempted to escape.

Without thinking, I ran and lunged for the dangling legs of the knocked out girl, just managing to clasp my fingers around one of her ankles. My weight hindered the ascent of the bird pokemon and she flapped her winds harder and harder as she battled to break her prey free. The gusts of air her wings shot back were sharp and powerful, and their force slashed against my face like ethereal blades. I couldn't hold on for much longer and I felt my fingers start to pry loose, digit by digit.

"Ember!"

"Swift attack!"

A small fireball and a barrage of stars blasted into the back of the struggling pokemon, forcing her forward and sending the girl and me toppling to the earth along with her. I heard the desperate footsteps of Cheren, the professor, and their pokemon pattering behind me, and as soon as my senses recovered from the fall, I quickly crawled over to the still unconscious girl's shoulders to undo her kidnapper's hold.

My efforts proved unnecessary: the attack and the crash that followed were enough to unfasten the pokemon's talons. She groaned and blinked her eyes as she woozily attempted to rise from her place, but she was quickly swallowed in a flash of red light and captured in the confines of a pokeball.

"Hilda, are you alright?" The professor rushed over to me and knelt by my side, with Cheren following closely after her. "Your clothes…nothing happened to you, did it?"

"My clothes?" I repeated before realization struck.

I was naked.

Events proceeded so quickly, I completely forgot my clothes were still lying crumpled somewhere behind the sunflower patch. My cheeks burned as I attempted to articulate a response, covering my breasts with my hands and pressing my thighs tightly together.

"I'm fine," I stammered. "Nothing bad happened. I-I just slept like this."

"We had a little fun last night," said Lilith, stealing over to where I knelt and perching her chin on my shoulder, her arms wrapping around the diameter of my waist. "From what I understand, Hilda and I weren't the only ones engaging in some debauchery."

Much to my embarrassment, Lilith seemed to be having no trouble articulating herself any longer. Her words seemed to elicit a similar effect from Cheren and the professor, although unlike me, their red cheeks were intermingled with perplexed expressions.

I began to wish that Lilith would have never learned to speak at all.

"She can talk?" asked Cheren.

"Obviously," said Lilith, nodding to Blaze. "Why? The tepig hasn't yet? I guess that makes sense, she always was a little slow."

Blaze, who stood next to where Chen knelt, returned Lilith's remark with a glare and a pout. She crossed her arms tightly against her buxom chest and I swore steam fumed out of her slight, swine-like snout. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but all that drew from Blaze was an unintelligible, throaty squeak. I might have thought her antics cute, if I wasn't so embarrassed.

"I rest my case," said Lilith, crafting a smirk that caused Blaze to fume literal emissions of fire from her nostrils. For a moment, I thought she was going to tackle Lilith to the floor, but Cheren quickly placed his hand on her leg and pacified her rage.

"Don't let her get under your skin, Blaze. Calm down." With a final huff, the fire ceased to breathe from Blaze's snout, although her eyes remained burnt into Lilith's.

"Master…" The voice caused my shoulders to jump. It sounded high-pitched and squeaky, and after the group of us turned our heads to determine its source, we discovered the voice belonged to Abigail.

"Abigail?" whispered the professor. "You too?"

"I think…yes."

The revelation caused the professor's lips to part in an expression of bewilderment. Cheren looked almost as astounded, although Blaze's existing annoyance only appeared to heighten at the realization that yet another of her peers could talk.

"I don't even know what to say. This is all so surreal," said the professor.

"I felt the same way when Lilith started speaking to me last night. It makes your brain hurt, I know, but I got used to it pretty fast. They're already more humanlike: when you look at it like that, it kind of makes sense that they could talk now, too." My eyes drifted to the unconscious girl lying before my knees. "Maybe we should talk about it later though: there's still this girl we need to take care of, and those pokemon over there will be getting up again before too long."

The professor nodded her head, although it took her some time to pull her eyes away from Abigail. "Right. Which reminds me…" Digging into her large pockets, the professor pulled out a pair of red, rectangular devices, handing them to Cheren and me before searching through her pockets again for a handful of minimized pokeballs. "Here. In all the chaos, I forgot to give you these: your pokedex and pokeballs. I'm not sure how much use the pokedex will be now, but the pokeballs obviously still work. I caught this one, so why don't you both go over there and catch the other two while Abigail and I see what we can do for this poor girl? I don't know if wild pokemon will listen to you after being caught any longer, or if they're even safe, but at least we can capture them to make sure they don't harm us again."

I had Cheren hold onto the pokeballs for me while I scampered my naked body behind the sunflower patch, Lilith teasing me all the while. After finding my clothes and dressing myself, I returned to where the two incapacitated pokemon once lied. Cheren and Blaze lingered in the spot now, and only one of the prior bird pokemon remained: the one attacked by Lilith's razor leaf.

Now that she no longer posed a threat, I noted how unimposing she really looked. She was slender and small, probably a few inches shorter than my unremarkable height. Her body had curled itself into a fetal position while her hands still covered her eyes, and the youthfulness of her skin depicted her as someone no older than I. As I analyzed her, I felt a strong arousal begin to kindle inside of me, but I shook it off before it could seduce me into a daze.

The alluring auras pokemon exuded didn't appear to be going away anytime soon.

"You caught the other one, I'm guessing?"

Cheren nodded. "Check this out." He flipped open his pokedex and pointed it in the direction of the injured pokemon. I craned my neck over to view the screen, which materialized a picture of a bird pokemon whose name I had trouble recollecting. The picture was what it must have looked like prior to the change and soon the robotic voice of the pokedex broke the silence.

"Starly, the starling pokemon. Because they are weak individually, they form groups. However, they bicker if the group grows too big. Though small, they flap their wings with great power. Their singing is noisy and annoying."

"A starly, huh?" I murmured. "It sounds familiar. It seems the pokedexes still work, after all."

"Apparently. And starlies are native to the Sinnoh Region, but large amounts have recently started migrating to Unova. Of course, I wouldn't have expected someone like you to know that."

Before I could reply, Lilith butted into our conversation. "Such a smart boy. If only all that knowledge could translate into something useful – like training his woefully inept tepig, for instance."

Blaze shot a death stare at Lilith and suddenly threw a punch at her, which Lilith nimbly sidestepped. She would have continued her assault on Lilith if Cheren and I hadn't interjected: Cheren grips his arms around Blaze's waist while I stepped in between the two.

"Lilith, that's enough!"

"Settle down, Blaze!"

With a sharp snort, Blaze wriggled out of Cheren's grasp and stomped away, while Lilith merely smiled as she watched her rival storm off in the direction of the cave.

"Lilith, what the hell? Why do you have to be such an instigator?"

"Please. I was standing up for you. Your friend made a verbal jab at you and I paid him back in kind. I didn't make his pokemon react so brutishly."

"Well, you didn't have to demean Blaze while you were at it. Besides, Cheren was only joking – we poke fun at each other all the time. If you would have let me talk instead of butting in all of a sudden, you would have realized that."

Lilith frowned. "What do you take me for? Of course I knew it was a joke. You should be getting upset at him for not training his pokemon well enough – attacking me like that."

I sighed and slapped my palm against my forehead. "What am I going to do with you? I should have listened to the professor when she warned me that Snivies were hard to train."

"Really? That's how you respond? The least you could have done was shown me some appreciation for trying to be good to you. I could have just said nothing, or better yet, left you to try and defend yourself against those starlies, earlier. If this is how I'm going to be treated, maybe that's what I'll do the next time we're attacked."

Our eyes bore into each other so intensely that it felt like sparks were igniting between us. Now _I_ wanted to punch Lilith in the face.

"Stop," said Cheren, his voice firm, yet subdued. "She's right. I don't appreciate her making fun of Blaze like that, but Blaze shouldn't have attacked Lilith." Cheren turned to face Lilith directly and bowed. "I apologize, for me and on her behalf."

"Thank you," said Lilith, relaxing her tensed shoulders slightly. "At least _someone_ knows how to treat me with respect. Maybe you would have been a more suitable trainer for me. We snivies are so difficult, after all."

It shouldn't have, but Lilith's snide remark evoked a pang of jealously that boiled my blood, and I opened my mouth to retaliate before Cheren quickly interjected.

"You're welcome. Now let's put this behind us. There's still the matter of Hilda catching this starly." Cheren reached into the pocket of his blue blazer and handed me the five minimized balls he had been keeping for me. "Now catch it while it's still down."

"Thanks," I grumbled, turning away from Lilith as I received the balls. I trained my focus on the starly and made sure not to so much as glance in Lilith's direction. I felt that if I looked at her again, my anger would only erupt tenfold. However, as I prepared to toss one of the pokeballs at the downed starly, I caught sight of something slick and purplish in color. It was hard to tell with her hands guarding her eyes the way they were, but it appeared to be blood and it dripped from below the protection of her hands. I stowed away the pokeballs into my pink and eased my way over to her head, kneeling down next to it.

"She's hurt," I said.

"I would certainly hope so. That was kind of the point of me attacking her."

It took some restraint and a long, deep breath, but I managed to keep my cool and refrain from snapping back at Lilith. "I meant badly, I think she's bleeding."

Gently, I rested my hand on the Starly's shoulder. Her skin jumped underneath my touch; otherwise, she remained as she was – curled into a ball with her hands pressed against her eyes. From my new perspective I could see that she was, indeed, bleeding. A lot, by the looks of it. Dark purple continued to seep down her cheeks, dripping sideways down her face until the blood tainted the black hair bunched under her ear.

"Hey, little thing. My name's Hilda. Can you move your hands away so I can see what happened? I want to help – I promise I'm not here to hurt you."

The starly remained unresponsive, so I gradually started to push her hands away. She resisted at first, but after a few moments of gentle persistence, she reluctantly peeled her hands from her eyes.

I gasped upon my discovery: a long horizontal gash stretched the width of her face, tilted sideways and slashing across her left eye. Fresh blood drenched the entire area, still flowing from the brutal wound. Her uninjured eye struggled to pry open against the blood that had caked over it, so it settled to return my mortified stare with a meekly raised half-lid.

"Lilith!" I shouted, searing a glare in her direction. "You did this? On purpose?!"

The horror and rage that reverberated from my words must have caught her off guard – her usual sharp tongue pulled no wit and her bottom lip trembled more noticeably the longer my eyes sank into her.

"Well?!"

"I was just trying to protect you. If I held back on my attack-"

"I don't care! You could have killed her," I said, cutting her off. "That would almost make you as bad as the ones at Nuvema – worse even, because you still have the presence of mind to restrain yourself. Don't _ever_ do that again!"

The tremble from Lilith's lip appeared to send tremors through her entire body as water teared over her eyes. Seeing her so visibly distraught tinged me with remorse but it wasn't enough to pacify my anger. I understood what the starlies meant to do to me and that Lilith was trying to defend me – that didn't give her the right to risk killing them, though.

Without a word, Lilith fled off and I returned my focus to the injured starly, paying no heed to where she went. Cheren joined my side now and together we assessed the wound, discussing how best to treat it. Despite my mom packing my bag with a small first-aid kit, I didn't know the first thing about treating an injury as gruesome as this one. Thankfully, Cheren proved more competent than I in that regard, and soon he was issuing me instructions on how to patch up the gash. It took some time for the bleeding to stop and applying the disinfectant made the poor starly mewl in pain more than few times, but we were finally able to clean and bandage her to the best of our abilities.

I considered capturing it once we had finished, but ultimately decided against it – for now. While it proved difficult to decipher the starly's thoughts, she didn't seem like she had any intention of harming us any longer; and judging by the way her unbandaged eye rested on me - even after we were finished - I got the impression that she might have appreciated our help.

"There – you're all mended up now. Lilith shouldn't have done that to you, but you shouldn't have attacked us, either."

The starly relented a weak cry and then frowned – either because she was remorseful of her actions or saddened by her inability to produce the sounds she had once been able. I wasn't sure.

"Aren't you going to capture her?" asked Cheren.

"Maybe later - I think we're safe with her. Besides, Bianca has that potion in her bag – it might help this cutie's wound heal faster if we applied it now." I turned back to the starly and offered my hand out to her. "Do you want to come follow us back to the others? I have more medicine to give you. You just have to promise me that you'll be on your best behavior, okay?"

The starly nodded and smiled faintly before extending her winged arm and taking my hand with the end of her feathery limb, allowing me to pull her back onto her feet.

"Interesting," muttered Cheren. "All the wild pokemon we've encountered up until now have come off like mindless savages. I wasn't sure it was possible for them to act this way."

"I'm a bit surprised myself," I said, braving to withdraw my grasp and stroke my fingers up and down the length of the starly's back. "Maybe not as much as you though. After getting to know Lilith, I already suspected the pokemon retained their former personalities. I think it's all that lust they have now that's making them act so aggressively. The wild ones just seem to be more susceptible to it."

As if to prove my point, the starly's flaccid cock twitched between her legs and she groped the tip of her wing over my ass.

"Easy tiger," I said, reclaiming my grip on her adventurous hand and drawing it back to my side. "Best behavior, remember?"

"Hmmm…. Maybe that's the case, or maybe you just have a disarming way with them. Perhaps I should call you Hilda: The Perverted Pokemon Whisperer."

I laughed. "I think I'll pass on the title. Now come on, let's go check on the others before our new friend tries to feel me up again."

The starly, Cheren, and I made our way back inside the cave. We found Bianca there, joining the professor and Abigail in doting over the body of the still unconscious girl, and Blaze seemed to have gotten over her foul mood as she was now scavenging through Cheren's satchel, pulling out snacks tucked inside and gobbling them up. She was the first to note our arrival and when her eyes met Cheren's, she blushed and returned the half eaten apple in her mouth back to its place. Cheren reacted with a quiet sigh.

 _"_ _Like children,"_ I heard him say under his breath.

Twisting my neck this way and that, I searched the cave for Lilith to no avail. She was not here and a pool of concern began to spread inside me. Was I too harsh with her? Where did she go? In the meantime, a yelp from Bianca unhinged me from my train of thought. She was pointing at the starly and recoiling backwards, towards the wall of the cave.

"What's _it_ doing here?" she shouted with her eyes fixed at the bandaged starly, as if expecting the pokemon to answer on her own behalf.

"Don't freak out – she's not a threat anymore. She was injured really severely. Cheren and I did the best we could, but I wanted to bring her in to treat her with that potion you have."

"Why isn't it in a pokeball? It just tried to attack us. How do you know it won't try something again?"

The starly's feathered hand began to tremble in my grasp. Bianca's scrutiny must have been making her nervous and it didn't help that all the eyes in the cave were trained on her, as well. I squeezed her arm and pulled her in a little closer to my side, giving her as comforting of a glance as I could muster before confronting Bianca again.

"Look, I know how you must be feeling, but since we patched her up the only thing she's been is friendly. It doesn't seem right to just shove her in a pokeball if she's not trying to attack us. We just want to use your potion."

Bianca narrowed her eyes at me before digging inside her bag and throwing the potion at my feet. "Fine. There you go."

A part of me wanted to scream at Bianca but I restrained myself. Despite learning her thoughts after last night's conversation, I expected her to be a little more grateful after saving her, but her hate for pokemon seemed to be growing with every hour and I doubted yelling at her would resolve that. I grabbed the potion from off the ground and led the starly to sit against the nearest wall.

Based on the sharp cry from the starly, the sting of the potion hurt worse than the disinfectant, but its effects were miraculous. The slash healed before my eyes, stopping any lingering bleeding and turning the gash's appearance into something far less grisly. Her injured eye - which had been sealed shut from the cut - was able to flutter open now and the pain that strained the starly's features gradually dissolved.

"There, now I can see both your pretty brown eyes." I smiled at the starly. "We won't even need that bandage anymore. The gash left a scar but that's okay. I think it makes you look pretty cool, actually."

Rummaging through my bag, I pulled out a small makeup mirror and presented the starly's reflection to her, which she gazed at curiously for a few moments before her lips shaped into a smile. She made a happy noise that sounded like something close to a _caw_ and draped her wings around me, pulling me into a tight embrace as she showered kisses along my cheek.

"You're welcome," I muttered between fits of giggles. "Now cut it out – that's enough with the lip service!"

After the starly finished bestowing her affections, she settled back against the wall of the cave, her hands – if you could call them that, they looked more like feathered mittens, with their thumbs being the only discernable digits – resting on my lap.

"Soooo," I said before pausing to nibble at my lip." I was just going to catch you, but I figure it's more respectful to ask: Do you want to be a part of my team? Even though things have changed, I promise to help you get stronger and to love you and care for you as best I can. What do you say?"

It was weird, it felt more like asking a girl out on a date than trying to gain an ally, and a pit of nerves formed in my stomach upon the prospect of rejection. However, I had little time to be nervous because as soon as the words left my mouth, the starly eagerly nodded her head up and down and swallowed me up in another hug.

"Good," I said, returning the embrace. "I was worried you would say no. Is it okay if I call you Zephyr? Do you like that name?"

Zephyr cooed in approval as she continued to clutch to me, her hands beginning to creep down my back until they groped over my ass.

"You have thing for my butt, don't you?" I whispered. Breaking from the hug, I grabbed Zephyr's hands and pulled them back to her lap, eliciting a disheartened mewl from her.

"Not now," I said, hesitating before leaning into her ear and lowering my voice to a hush. "I know you have urges though. Don't worry – I'll take care of those eventually, too. I promise."

I slipped my hand between Zephy's legs and gently squeezed my fingers around her shaft to show her what I had in mind, making her quiver in pleasure as I playfully flicked my tongue against her ear. Twenty-four hours ago, I would have never believed I could be so forward, but the night spent under the stars with Lilith had obviously unlocked a side of myself I never knew. The pokemon were not the only ones suffering changes, so it seemed.

Quickly rising to my feet before Zephyr could get too excited, I found the eyes of the professor watching me. Did she see what I was doing? I fidgeted underneath her stare but soon her lips curled into a warm smile that soothed my nerves.

"Impressive. I thought the wild ones might be untamable, especially without the help of a pokeball, but you've coaxed her into a happy little puddle of love."

"It was nothing, really," I said, blushing while trying to withstand the professor's praise. "She's probably just grateful I helped patch her up."

"Even if that's the case, I'm still impressed by you – and not just because of that. You and Lilith handled the attack well. Three on one and Lilith almost defeated them single handedly. For a new trainer, that's really exceptional. You two must already have a strong bond."

"Yeah…." The scene of Lilith storming away on the verge of tears flashed across my mind. "Do you know where she is? I haven't seen her in a while."

"No. Last I saw, she went off with you."

Worrisome thoughts took my mind as I regretted ever having yelled at her. She might have ran away and the thought of her in danger or worse, gone forever, sent sickening nerves to eat at my insides. I wanted to dart out of the cave and scream for her, and I almost did, but an unfamiliar groan gave me pause as the body of the unconscious girl began to stir.

"She's waking up," said the professor, as everyone's focus turned to her.

The girl had curly blond hair and long bangs that peeked out from under a peculiar turban made of red, floral patterned scarves. She seemed younger than me, probably by a couple years, and I watched her as she propped herself on her elbows and fluttered open her blue eyes. She scanned the room, lingering on each of our faces, before doing a double take upon glimpsing over Zephyr's countenance. The sight of the starly shot her eyes wide open, and she opened her mouth as if to scream before her body collapsed back to the floor.

"Your starly made her faint," lectured Bianca. "Do you really have to keep it out like that?"

"Bianca-," interjected Cheren.

"What is it Cheren?"

"I know this situation is trying all of us-,"

"Yes, _it is_."

"But can you get the stick out of your ass."

The remark stunned me, but it was nothing in compared to the disbelief Bianca now wore. Cheren rarely cursed, but when he did, something was rreally bothering him. Even the professor appeared taken back.

"I know she attacked you but the starly is not a threat any longer," he continued. "Let it go."

I expected Bianca to retaliate after recovering from her stupor, but instead she became visibly upset, getting up and shoving past me as she exited the cave – tears welling in her eyes.

Cheren rubbed his fingers to his temples and sighed before chasing after her, Blaze quickly getting up and following behind him. Now Bianca was distraught too, but at least Cheren wasn't leaving her to herself. That was more than I had done for Lilith….

"I need to find her," I said, beginning to turn and make my way out of the cave.

"Wait," demanded the professor. "Everyone is just getting upset and leaving me all at once."

"Sorry professor, I wasn't trying to abandon you or anything. It's just that Lilith's gone."

"You don't know where she is?"

"No," I confessed. "We got into a bit of a fight and I yelled at her, then she ran off. I'm worried."

"Then here – take Abigail with you while you look for her. She'll help you find her and steer you away from danger."

"But what about you? You're in this cave all by yourself, then. It's not fair that you're left responsible for that girl."

"I think I'll be safe. Besides, Abigail's not the only pokemon I have. I'm more worried about you and the others. We were attacked this morning: that might mean that there are other wild ones nearby. You need to be careful out there."

"Okay…I promise I'll be quick. Thanks professor, and sorry about all this."

"You have nothing to apologize for – tensions are high. Believe me, even though it might seem like I've done a good job of keeping my cool, I'm feeling it just as much as each of you. Now, go find Lilith. I don't think she could have wandered too far. Snivies are notoriously proud; she probably just got upset and didn't want anyone else to see her dealing with her feelings."

"I hope you're right," I took my leave with Abigail and Zephyr at my side.

* * *

End Note:

Yay! Zephyr joined the team!

Up next, a chapter from a different character's POV that's full of really really, indecent, immoral smut.

There will be lots of trigger warnings, oh yes.

As always, please comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed, and thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 5

Opening Note:

Trigger Warnings: Non-consensual, Sexual Molestation, Somnophilia (kind of), and Lolicon (depends on your definition of lolicon. No one is prepubescent, but this chapter still might trigger some people.).

Also, while not exactly a trigger, I'll just say this: if you have a small cock fetish, this chapter will make you really happy. If you don't like small dicked futa monster-girls, move along.

With that, I hope you enjoy this slab of delicious sacrilege!

* * *

 **POV Juniper: Underneath the Lab Coat**

The relative quiet of the cave twisted my bones with frustration. Left alone, only the rhythmic breathing of the sleeping girl penetrated the air, like wisps seducing my ears and enticing my eyes to drink her vulnerable form.

Perhaps I shouldn't have put up such a responsible facade over the past twenty-four hours. I wanted to be a rock for the others; I couldn't show weakness. They might feel even worse about our predicament if they witnessed their mentor being rattled by all this insanity or giving in to the carnality that tempted us at every moment. But keeping up my act merely whittled my willpower faster. I wasn't even doing a good job of it: try as I did to be quiet, the pleasure Abigail submitted me to last night was too great to suppress, and the lewd noises she extracted managed to drive poor Bianca out of the cave. Cheren surely heard me, too, and I him: the swapping of spit, the squelches of Blaze sucking his cock, the paced breaths laced with discomfort and relish while she took him from behind. Even Hilda knew now and she was the last of the three whom I wanted to uncover my guilty secret – or 'not-so secret', as it was.

Despite this, I kept appearances. It was easier to pretend it never happened and, beyond Hilda's impish snivy, the others seemed just as willing to do the same. However, now I was no longer sure how wise of a decision that was. Bianca regarded me with such coldness when she assisted me with the unconscious girl and it was apparent that I had lost the trust and respect she had once shown me. And now I was growing distrustful of myself as I discovered my hand groping over the small breasts of the sleeping girl.

I was ashamed for thinking her so lovely. So petite and nubile, she must have stood more than a head below me, and the tightness of her black tube top left nothing of her lithe figure to my imagination. As I moved my touch from her breasts to her arm, I experienced the smoothness of her fair skin – tender and lissome as my fingers trailed from her shoulder to the velvety underside of her forearm. The more I tended to her, the more enchanted I became, and soon I imagined stripping her of her boots and the puffy yellow pants she wore; my desirous curiosity beckoning me to expose every inch of her suppleness. Though the starlies who almost captured her surely did so to fulfill their sexual appetites, I found no evidence she had been violated – no torn or desecrated articles of clothing. Perhaps they were waiting to take her to their den before they indulged; and perhaps I should be the one to….

Realizing my fingers were tugging at the fringe of her pants, I recoiled and stood up, removing myself from the girl's vicinity to the deepest end of the cave. Shallow as its depths were, it put some distance between us. Her body still called to me, though, clearly visible as it rested within the morning light that permeated the arena.

Horrified with my lack of self-control as I was, I couldn't place the entirety of the blame on the current crisis. Though my desires had undoubtedly intensified because of the strange sexuality infusing and transforming the world as I knew it, inappropriate attractions like the one I experienced now were not entirely new. They had almost cost me my career when Fennel caught me bent over my desk with the tongue of one of my pupils burrowed into my pussy. The frightened girl escaped the room faster than a ninjask lit ablaze and Fennel was on the verge of notifying her parents before all my crying, pleading and groveling dissuaded her.

I'm still surprised Fennel and I lasted as long as we did, after that.

Despite the disaster that was our eventual split, I never acted on those wants again. It was more challenging than I would have cared to admit: being a woman of some status and fame, I've attracted a degree of veneration, especially among the impressionable teenagers I mentored. Sometimes that veneration transformed into something more, as it had done with Hilda.

The clumsy attraction of teenagers was always easy for me to spot. I smiled inwardly whenever I caught Hilda ogling me and when her face would flush after handing her some innocent compliment. Those compliments eventually lost their innocence, however, and soon I made a game of making Hilda's cheeks turn red. On a few occasions - usually after an intense day of research when my inhibitions were loosened – I intentionally tried to solicit Hilda's arousal: whether it be by way of bending over as I reached for a paper I 'accidentally' dropped, wearing a notably low-cut shirt to a one-on-one instructional session, or touching her thigh with a caress that teetered on the boundaries of friendly and suggestive, all the while wearing an innocuous smile and an air of oblivious professionalism.

Maybe it was wrong – toying with Hilda as I did never left me with a clear conscious and most of my reasons for mentoring her were noble and out of genuine care. But in those moments when my lust got the better of me, my little games allowed me to blow off steam that might otherwise threaten to exploit Hilda's attraction for me in other, more unethical ways.

But here there was no Hilda to tease, and even if there was, the desire to take advantage of this defenseless girl proved so discomforting that restraining it almost drove me to tears. I had to do something fast, else I would engage in an action I would later regret.

Masturbation wouldn't suffice – my body demanded the intimacy of another – and as I anxiously ran my fingers through my hair to spur on my thoughts, the visage of the starly I had just captured manifested in my head.

Without hesitation, I reached for her pokeball and drew it out of my lab coat, nearly summoning her on the spot before the last remnants of my caution forced me to a pause. The others might be back at any moment, and although Hilda had seemed to succeed in taming her wild starly, who's to say mine would react in the same way? Although kept from the public, it was common knowledge among researchers that pokeballs manipulated the psyches of pokemon. The Silph Company would never admit to it (I could only imagine the backslash) and while most pokemon did desire to be trained and loved by a capable trainer, we more than suspected that pokeballs brainwashed pokemon so that they would better serve the trainers who caught them, at least to a degree. Perhaps these new anthropomorphized pokemon would respond to capture the same way; for the most part, Abigail and the starters seemed to have our best interests at heart. But they were captured before everything went to hell and it was possible the pokeball's mental manipulations would lead to consequences I couldn't foresee.

An uprising of lust washed through my veins and alleviated me of any second thoughts. Whatever the outcome might be, I was willing to bare it – trying to weigh consequences was no longer a possible task in my state. I summoned the starly and, after a burst of light flashed in the shape of her form, she materialized before me.

The chaos of her moment of capture had me forget the smallness of her stature. She appeared slightly shorter than Hilda's starly, and certainly shorter than the girl who continued to sleep. Her breasts were perky and modest, adorned by pleasant pink nipples – hard and begging for fingers to pinch them – and the curvature of her hips completed a slender hour-glass shape that shortened my breath. The jet black feathers dressing her wings matched the color of her long, wispy hair, and her eyes were amber, almost glowing with hunger as they leered back at me with the same yearning I must have regarded her with. Most provocative, between her legs rose an adorable, little girl-cock – powder white like the rest of her skin and beckoning my lips to pucker around it and slurp it up.

I smiled at her and drew a step closer. She looked so cute and delicate, yet brimming with base sexuality. And familiar - the cute simplicity of her facial features reminded of someone…the seduced pupil who Fennel had caught me with a decade or so ago.

"Sophie," was her name. "That's what I'll call you."

As we stood gazing at one another, I began to undo the buttons of my lab coat, one by one, until it drifted to the floor, joined quickly by my panties which I also slipped off. My encounter with the watchog (now _my_ watchog) bereft me of most of my clothes and made undressing a simple matter, a fact appreciated by Sophie, who wasted no time in taking my breasts in her soft, feathery grasps. In the smallness of her hands, my large tits seemed even more generous and as I watched her tugging, squeezing, and smothering them with eagerness, I cradled the back of her head and brought her lips to one of my nipples – puffy and sensitive with arousal.

Unskillful as her affections were, her primal zeal more than compensated. So forceful and ravenous were her sucks, kisses, and flicks of her tongue, that she nearly rammed my back into the rock wall behind me as she indulged. Her little hands continued to get lost massaging my breasts and the wet slurps, sucks, and laps of her lusty tongue echoed through the walls of the cavern. While being forced into the hard wall bruised my shoulder blades, her aggression excited me to new heights, and I moaned and gasped as I nourished her sexual appetite.

Withdrawing her lips with a lewd 'pop', she repositioned her head and devoured my other nipple in her mouth. She tended to me with even greater vigor now and her lips greedily sucked at my nipple as if she were extracting milk from it. With the back of her head still cradled by my hands, I started to stroke my fingers through her hair, which solicited her amber eyes to turn up and meet my stare, glazed by her unadulterated passion.

"So good," I cooed. Though her eyes received me with attentiveness and want, my utterance did not distract her lips from their puckering and slurping, nor did it deter her hands from their thorough molestations.

"You're sucking mommy's tits so nice – what a horny little girl you are."

Although Sophie seemed unaffected by my role-playing, the fantasy brought me to a shudder and magnified the pleasure she so readily submitted me to. I craved more, and drifting my hands to her slender waist, I gently guided her to switch positions. Now Sophie's back pressed against the cave's hard wall and, with some effort, I withdrew my nipple out of her mouth and knelt before her, until my gaze leveled with her cute cock.

It twitched under my scrutiny and her eagerness tried to force it inside me, grabbing each side of my head as she smothered it against my sealed lips. The heat of its desire tinged like spice and the slippery pre smearing against my skin almost spellbound me to abandon my game and pucker my mouth around it. But somehow I managed to resist and stave off Sophie's attempts by grabbing the smoothness of her thighs and pressing her firmly against the wall.

"Naughty girl! Is that how you treat your mommy?" I scolded while trying to battle the smile that threatened to compromise my act. Thinking I was upset, Sophie mewled apologetically, although her hips still tried to buck themselves free of my clutches.

"If you want mommy to suck your little cock, you have to say my name. You can speak, can't you? Say ' _Mommy_ '."

Sophie pouted as she stared at me - frustration shooting from her eyes - but I maintained my stern demeanor and did not flinch under her disappointment. Believing I would not back down, she relented another mewl before trying to move her lips to pronounce the words. A few unintelligible sounds came out, but she made impressive progress. Uttering her first ' _Ma_ ' encouraged her and after a few more attempts, she advanced to ' _Mom_ ' and finally….

"Mommy."

My lips curled into a smile and, to reward her, I crept my fingers to stroke and tug at her shaft.

"Good girl. I knew you could do it. Mommy's _so_ proud of you." Her shaft twitched underneath my caresses, seeping out pre which I used to lubricate my strokes. "Do you want mommy to suck your horny little cock now? Call me mommy again, if you do."

"Mommy," she cooed, as she rocked her hips against my hand, assisting in sliding her member through my grasp.

"Very good," I said, eyes lingering back at her half-lidded gaze as I leaned forward and puckered my lips over the flare of her head.

In a needy thrust, she slipped the whole of her prick into my mouth, forcing my lips to kiss her base. It fit so nicely and the entire length of my tongue was able to roll circles around its heat, slathering it with sticky saliva. With the assistance of a strap-on, I had given head to Fennel on multiple occasions, but this was my first time sucking a real cock and my prior experiences paled in comparison. The way it swelled in my mouth, the tingle of its warmth – it tasted of raw sexuality, not silicone, and its size made it far easier to please than the grandiose fake shafts my ex tried to shove into me. Knowing that with every suck and pucker I grew closer to earning a volley of cum down my throat, a deeper satisfaction derived from the moans and gasps I extracted from Sophie, and my fingers slid between my lips to play with my clit as thoughts of tasting her seed sent stimulations that inflamed the lips of my cunny.

As my fingers spread and stroked over my lips and rubbed my peeking nub, my suckles became wilder and invigorated. My tongue rolled and flickered along the underside of Sophie's cock as I slurped nosily away, making sounds that would make a whore blush. From the ways her legs quavered, Sophie teetered on the brink of release, and I felt her feathered hands dig into my hair as she pounded my mouth with violence. Face-fucking me, my head was stopped from its bobbing as Sophie used my mouth like a pussy, spearing her little cock in and out between my lips. With her climax so close, I penetrated two fingers between my folds and began to fuck myself in sync with her thrusts, conjuring the buzzing sensations careening through my body to vibrate harder and harder.

With a powerful buck, Sophie pressed my lips against the base of her cock as she unloaded herself into me. Her petite member belied the power of her orgasm as cum rolled like tides down my throat, sputtering against my tongue. It tasted briny and erotic: I relished it, and my eyes winced as I lapped my tongue over her still surging urethra, painting my taste buds with every new splatter.

As her climax trickled to an ooze, the hands gripping my hair relaxed and I withdrew her cock from the pleasure of my lips. Slipping my fingers from my pussy, I knelt upright and drooled a pool of cum onto my breasts, using my hands to slather my tits with the voluminous, thick liquid – bathing every pore of my pliable globes with Sophie's seed.

"What a mess you made," I purred, cupping my breasts in my hands and leaning forward as I engulfed the still dribbling cock between my cum glossed breasts. "You covered all of mommy's fat breasts with your girl cum. Who knew you could make such a mess with this itty-bitty little cock of yours?"

I smiled at Sophie as I massaged my breasts up and down her cock, a lust drunk smile halfway brought upon by the ridiculous manner of my speech. I sounded worse than a porn starlet, but I loved every minute of it. Never had I expressed my sexuality with such shamelessness, and fucking a nubile girl while pretending her my daughter was a fantasy I had always been too insecure to role-play – even during the more adulterous years of my life.

While I continued to gaze into Sophie's hazy eyes as I resuscitated her softening cock back to life, every now and then I would glance at the blonde girl. My caution and morality obliterated, in that moment I cared not whether any of the others discovered me now, and my newly nurtured desire secretly wished for the girl to suddenly stir awake and catch me in the act. At first I thought my tainted mind was playing tricks on me, but as I continued to steal glimpses I noted that her nipples were hardened and poking out against the confines of her tight tube top. My curiosity roused, I suddenly remembered that her head, now turned to me, previously faced the opposite direction, and that her chest did not rise and fall so violently as it did now.

 _Very_ _curious_.

I silently thanked my powers of observation and directed my full attention back to Sophie. Her jaw was slackened and her knees buckled under the spell of my titfuck, bending slowly while her back gradually lulled against the stone wall. Though my breasts swallowed her cock to the point of invisibility, I knew it had revived as its stoutness pressed firmly against my kneading pillows, easily working her cock from the natural lube afforded by her own orgasm. Apparently Sophie recovered quickly and based on the rising moans and the gentle thrusts of her hips as I worked along her cock, she would not last much longer. However, I had other plans and with a final squeeze of my breasts I stood up and firmly gripped Sophie's little cock.

"Follow me," I whispered into her ear.

"Mommy?" murmured Sophie, regarding me with a quizzical expression before yelping as I tugged her cock in the direction of the sleeping girl.

Leading Sophie by her prick, I walked to the girl's side and loomed over her, contemplating my next action. Though she remained relatively still, I noticed a slight jump in her chest as I approached. Her eyes also strained subtly, as if they had been open slightly and then shut. Even though she did an admirable job of hiding it, I knew she was awake; what I wasn't so sure of was whether or not she was aroused by the eroticism she had since witnessed.

Her pert nipples still poking hard from underneath her top told me she liked what she saw and my lascivious state of mind reasoned that was enough for me – any residues from my initial reluctance casually brushed aside. Besides, she could 'wake up' whenever she wanted to, the tantalizing visions of playing with the girl while she feigned sleep would not allow me to stop, not after catching her spying on our fun.

"This is the girl you tried to capture, hm? She's so pretty. What kind of things would you have done to her if Mommy didn't find you?"

Sophie's cock jumped in my hand at these words, her eyes turning from me to gaze hungrily at the girl's lithe body. The heaving of her chest had steadily increased since we sauntered over but, still, she maintained her act.

"Do you think she's really sleeping?"

Sophie peered over the girl with her keen eyes, noting each motion over body before turning back to me and shaking her head.

"Say 'no'. You can do it."

After some effort, Sophie uttered a shaky, "No."

"Good girl. I'm not so certain though. Look how still she's lying. It's really only her chest that's heaving up and down so fast. Her nipples are peeking hard, too – maybe she's just having a naughty dream?"

While I spoke, the girl's cheeks flushed red and I caught faint quivers begin to rattle her lips. I smiled upon her reaction and walked nearer to her head, stooping to my knees as I guided Sophie down to rest on the opposite side of her.

"Look at her lips. They're so alluring – full and pouty, just like a doll's. Do you think it would be wrong of me to steal a kiss while she's sleeping?" As I brought my lips closer to the girl's, I could almost feel the heat emanating from her rose-colored cheeks, until I finally met her in a long, deep kiss. One hand slid underneath her head to cradle it, propping it up while my other hand stroked the tender skin of her cheek. Thinking about the indecency of my actions only propelled my lewd cravings, conjuring a sultry moan to shudder down the girl's elegant neck.

Finally breaking from the kiss, I shimmied forward and rested the back of the girl's head on my lap while I brushed aside the bangs poking out from underneath her red turban. Sophie's cock practically trembled, eyeing the girl as her doll-like features beckoned her closer and closer, till her little cock slid across my thigh to poke at the girl's cheek, leaving dollops of pre on her skin. The heaves of her little breasts became faster yet, and the lids of her eyes began to flicker upon being so wantonly prodded, but whether it was out of fear, confusion, or, perhaps, depraved lust, she continued to pretend sleeping.

"You want to kiss her too? Here, let Mommy help." Tilting the girl's head to the side, I guided her lips to align with the head of Sophie's shaft. "She can kiss you right _there_."

With the girl's lips now pressed against her cockhead, Sophie plunged forward and forced her length into the girl's mouth. Her thrusts were eager and aggressive, paying no heed to gentleness. As she pistoned her cock in and out of her mouth, I felt the muscles of the girl's neck tense, and the oxygen forced through her nose breathed with rapidity and desperation.

"Does she feel good, Sophie?" Sophie didn't respond, her stare fixed on the in and out motions of her shaft. "She looks even cuter with your cock in her mouth, like a little girl sucking on her lolly."

As Sophie pumped away, my free hand reached down the length of her body and snaked underneath the rim of her pants, slipping past the protection of her panties to fondle over cunt. It burned with damp warmth and my two fingers easily slicked between her folds, wet and slippery as they were.

"She's so wet," I cooed, leaning closer to the girl's ear. "She must be having a terribly lewd dream."

At those words, the girl was no longer able to keep her body still. While her eyes remained tightly shut, her back arched with each penetration of my fingers and one of her hands grabbed my wrist, not to stop me, but to push me further, deeper into her tight pussy. Her lips, once motionless as Sophie took her mouth, now pursed around the shaft, soliciting approving moans and coos to drip from her assailer. And soon even her hips began to grind against the fingers fucking her cunny, rhythmically bucking with every new incursion.

A slave to our violations, I nearly came from watching her descent into depravity, and with a deep, deliberate stroke along the ceiling of her pussy, her walls clamped around me as I felt a discharge of girl-cum roil between my fingers. Sophie pressed the base of her shaft firmly against the girl's lips as her body started to jitter while audible moans and crude garbles resounded from the mouth she stuffed. Both girls came simultaneously while I watched as carnal waves gripped and spasmed over their youthful figures.

With a dreamy sigh, Sophie receded from the girl's lips, unleashing a small gush of cum to spill from her slightly parted mouth. The girl's orgasm continued to drive shudders through her body, but once it subsided, I withdrew my fingers from her snatch, giving a teasing rub to her peeking clit before removing my hand from her pants. Her grip still clutched at my wrist while hard, damp breaths beat from her mouth. Carefully freeing my wrist of her hold, I used my fingers to wipe off some of the sperm that had streamed down her cheek, scooping it up and cleaning it off with my tongue.

After sucking off all Sophie's cum from my fingers, I guided the back of the girl's head to rest against the floor and shoved Sophie away with a gentle push of my hand.

"I hope you don't think you're finished yet, Sophie. Mommy's pussy still needs to be fucked."

I made a show of straddling the girl's face, deliberately grinding my pussy against the bridge of her nose before crawling forward as my fingers took the edge of her pants and pulled them down over her knees, her panties in tow. I leaned further, lifting my pussy to hover above the girl's face while arching my back and poking out my round, shapely ass. I turned to see how Sophie was responding to my antics, but the lewd thing already moved behind me and out of view. I felt the softness of her feathered hands grip my hips while her cock slid between the crease of my apple bottom, squeezing my cheeks as she rubbed her hardening length against my rim.

"Do you want to fuck mommy's ass instead?" I breathed, my voice quavering from the tingles her cock extracted as it massaged against my hole.

Arching my back deeper, I further accentuated my ass as I pressed firmly against Sophie's little prick. My lips loomed above the girl's exposed pussy now: puffy, dainty, and glistening with discharge. I burrowed my nose between her folds, inhaling her intoxicating arousal before replacing it with my tongue as I began to lap away. Her hips trembled under me and my erotic affections solicited her to bend her knees and squeeze my head between her thighs, fixing it in place while compelling my tongue to snake deeper into her slit. The licks and rolls of my tongue intensified. I felt the girl's hot breath beating against my pussy, which hovered above her mouth as Sophie continued to fondle and tease my ass.

I breathed a gasp against the girl's folds as Sophie finally plunged into me, slipping in by aid of the sweat sheening our bodies and the fresh layer of saliva still sticking to her cock. Despite its modesty, the arousal that boiled under my skin made every inch her length plundered feel like a shot of euphoria. Each thrust sent quivers rattling down my thighs and increased the pace of my lapping tongue, as if slurping every last dribble of the girl's cunny juice would keep me from going insane.

Taking me with escalating aggression, Sophie slapped her waist against my ass as she hilted me over and over again. The claps of skin colliding with skin sounded through the area, joining with the slurps of my greedy tongue. The pace of the girl's breaths quickened by the second, becoming sharper and more violent each time I tasted her pussy, and the heat of her damp heaves for air coaxed my hand to reach behind me and penetrate her lips. She gasped into my fingers as they violated her mouth, exploring the slickness of her tongue and running digits along her gums. The heat of her breath engulfed my skin like humid, summer air, and soon my saliva soaked fingers exited her and rose to the folds of my cunny.

Slipping in three fingers to fill my cunt, I sensed myself approaching orgasm – like scratching nails edging nearer and nearer to an unholy itch. My senses heightened as everything became more intense and poignant: the tangy taste of the girl's pussy, Sophie's nails digging into my skin, her cock gliding against my prostate, the fusion of moisture and heat that seethed from my pussy. I sensed the girl was close too: her thighs clamped harder against the sides of my head and she started to lift her ass off the ground, pressing her cunny harder against my mouth in a silent plea for more and more pleasure. We were going to climax together and the anticipation sent tremors along my skin, launching me into my longed for release.

The ecstasy I experienced swarmed me with such passion that I collapsed on the girl's body, my breasts smothering against her stomach as my shaking knees struggled to keep upright. Sophie's strong grip stayed my hips from descending into a fit of contractions as she slammed into me, filling my ass with a deluge of hot, sweltering seed. The walls of my cunt gripped my fingers so tightly that they forced them out, squirting a trickle of discharge that splattered against the girl's face. I grew envious of the moans tumbling from her lips: the violent shakes of her body told me she had reached release as well, but my own orgasm rendered me speechless, and the girl shoved her pussy hard against my mouth as if to symbolize my silence. Despite my euphoric discomfort, my tongue continued to fuck her spasming pussy with fury, making all manner of ungodly noises as I delved her deeper into bliss. The orgasm seemed to possess me for an eternity, tensing my muscles and threatening my consciousness, but in a wash of mercy, it surrendered, delivering me to a calming high that lulled my body to rest.

As Sophie pulled out, I heard a dull thud and guessed that she had collapsed to the floor. I had worked her to exhaustion and was surprised at the copious amount of spunk she managed to unleash, it being her third climax in the span of minutes. The cum drizzled from my ass to the line of my slit, dribbling onto the girl's face and joining with the residues of my orgasm as it dripped from my inflamed nub. Her thighs relaxed as her legs lied flat against the floor, allowing me to lazily remove myself from off her body.

Seated on the earth and recovering my breath, I gazed over the bodies of the two others. Sophie lied with her back propped against the cave wall, taking deep, long breaths while the girl lied admirably still, breathing at an easing pace. The remnants of my and Sophie's orgasms covered her face, yet she did not wipe them away, and now I questioned whether she had truly succumbed to sleep or not.

The treacherous haze of my lust started to defog and I immediately began to feel guilty for what I had done. I had lost control, transformed into an almost cartoonish entity of eroticism. Playing over the things I had said and the shamelessness of my actions, I felt embarrassed, then guilty, as I realized that I had done exactly what I had tried to prevent myself from doing to the girl. I treated her like a sex-doll, and though she appeared to enjoy the way I took advantage of her, I knew the unrepentant carnality that seemed to infuse everyone had likely assisted in her enjoyment.

Standing up, I dressed myself back in my lab coat and panties before kneeling by the girl again, this time to clean the mess I had left her in. I pulled her pants back up and, using my sleeve, cleaned the lewd fluids from her face as gently as I could, my eyes lingering on her sleeping countenance even after I had finished.

The lids of her eyes fluttered open.

My heart skipped.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Aurea Juniper." The words came purely out of instinct. I had not expected her to wake up so suddenly and the innocent look of her bright blue eyes made me squirm underneath my skin.

"What am I doing here? What happened to those stupid bird brains?"

"Er…"

"Are you okay? You look like someone just installed a furnace in each of your cheeks."

"I-I was just surprised. I thought you were knocked out cold."

The girl took her time responding, studying me while I descended deeper into my discomfort.

"My name's Relm," she said, relieving me from the silence. "You look kind of familiar. You're not that big, hot shot professor from Nuvema, are ya?"

"I, well, yes – that would be me."

"Cool!" The girl smiled, shooting upright in her seat. "Who knew I'd meet a real-life celebrity with everything so crazy going on? I live in Accumula and I heard you do mentorships. My grandpa said he'd let me contact you about it in another year so, when I'd almost be old enough to go on a pokemon journey."

"I see," I said with a gulp. "Well, I'm very flattered…wait, you said you were from Accumula?"

"Mmhm."

"That's where we're headed to."

"We're? Whose we're? You gotta fill me in here – once those bird people swooped down on me, I kind of conked out."

I explained everything to Relm, from the watchog to Nuvema to the events of this morning.

"Don't be alarmed, but one of the starlies is resting by the wall behind you. Like I said, we already captured them all, so they won't pose a danger to you any longer."

Relm turned around to spy Sophie, who now curled herself up against the floor. Her eyes were half open as she watched us, but even that looked like it was a struggle for her, tuckered out as she was. Upon seeing her, Relm didn't respond like she had when the sight of Hilda's starly made her pass out. Instead, she regarded Sophie casually, almost as if she already knew she was there.

"Well, as long as they know to keep their hands off me now, that's all that matters," she said, facing me again. "We got hit pretty hard at Accumula too, but the town was putting up a good fight, last I remembered. Grandpa, Smeargy – that's the name of the smeargle that Grandpa gave me – and I hid in our house during the attack. A lot of the houses were raided, I think, but Grandpa's pretty smart – he did some things to keep our house from getting attacked."

"Some things?"

"Yep, yep! He's a magician, so he used magic. I can't tell you any more than that though, it's a secret."

I nodded, although I had a hard time imagining what a mere stage magician could do to counter an onslaught of lecherous pokemon.

"He can't keep using his magic forever though, so soon we had to figure out a way to escape. We got a radio signal that urged everyone to find a way to the pokecenter. We were on our way there when those starlies attacked – that's all I remember." Relm paused and drooped her head, slightly. "I hope they're okay…"

Despite Relm's obvious concern for her loved ones, I couldn't help but feel a renewed sense of hope upon receiving her news. There was a sanctuary for us in Accumula, now we just had to get there.

"This is great news and I promise the others and I will get you back home, safely. Don't you worry."

"Thanks professor. I don't know where I would be if you and your friends hadn't spotted me. I'm happy I was scooped up by such nice people."

"R-right," I stammered, guilt creeping into me again. "Well, it was mostly Hilda's and Lilith's doing. They're the ones who really saved you – not me."

"Hm? In that case, I need to remember to pay them extra special thanks. But you shouldn't be so modest – you helped too! Give yourself some credit."

"Sure," I muttered, my voice trailing off. "Relm…"

"Hm?"

"About what happened before you 'woke up'…. Even if you liked it, it was still wrong. I could blame it on all the crazy changes that are happening, and though I can say I wouldn't have done it if I were in my right mind, I'm still responsible for my actions. I'm truly sorry."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Relm's cheeks colored with red and the right corner of her lips started to twitch in a sort of nervous tick. "You're weird. How should I know what you're talking about if I was asleep?"

I said nothing as I watched her shift uncomfortably before my gaze.

The melodic ringtone of my Xtransceiver sang through the cave, startling both Relm and me before I pushed away my sleeve to see who called.

It was Bianca.

"Oh, awesome! I didn't know you had one of those. Do you think we could try to call my grandpa after this?"

An unsettling feeling churned in my stomach upon seeing Bianca's name on the screen, and I ignored Relm's request as I quickly answered the call.

"Bianca?"

The screen did not show Bianca's face but a rumbling, unsteady depiction of the woods, as if the camera's owner was running through a forest.

"Professor!" I heard Bianca's voice call. "We need help! They've got Cheren! Hilda won't answer."

"Where are you?" I said, shooting to my feet and training a look on Sophie that immediately called her to attention.

"Just past all the flowers. I'm running to the cave but there are so many."

A growl sounded through the speaker as the camera stopped its jostling.

"Come quick," were the last things Bianca said before the screen blipped off.

* * *

End Note:

Fun fact: there is no other piece of fiction on this site that depicts Relm Arrowny in an act of eroticism.

So yes, I am the only twisted soul on AO3 who wrote Relm smut - while she's being molested in her pseudosleep by Professor Juniper and a small dicked harpy, no less.

Oh, fanfiction - you silly thing. I'm sure my ten-year-old self would be super proud of me right now.

ANYWAY! That was actually really fun! Kind of depraved, but also really fun!

If you don't enjoy the addition of characters outside the fandom, please let me know and I'll tone it down. Likewise, if you DO like it, let me know and I might be inclined to add in some more, every now and again. I also realize Relm is a pretty obscure character to write about, so expect future characters from other fandoms to possess a bit more notoriety.

I'm going to take a break from writing for a day or two to catch up on my studies, but expect me to be busy whipping up the next chapter soon. I doubt there's ever going to be a time where I post three new chapter on the same day again; regardless, I hope everyone enjoyed today's triple whammy (ha! that pun actually wasn't intentional).

As always, please comment and/or kudos if you've enjoyed. Or if I ruined your childhood.


	7. Reader Feedback Poll!

While I'm taking a couple days to catch up on my studies, I figured I'd make some polls for you guys to fiddle with. It's a simple and quick way for you to give me some feedback on how things are going so far. When I post my next full chapter, I'll also provide a breakdown of the polls, debriefing the feedback I received. Looking forward to checking out the results!

 **Check out the poll page here!** (This site is anti-hyperlink, so just copy and paste the line below in your address bar and type in a "dot org" to connect the link.)

archiveofourown /works/7903027/chapters/18246967

And please leave kudos on my AO3 story, too! Just click the heart at the bottom right of the fic. (I know. Shameless self-promotion. I can't help it.)


End file.
